We Found Love
by Bragi002
Summary: Everybody turns their back on Elena, and she can't handle it. She runs to the only person she has left: Klaus. But the evil hybrid isn't all that he seems. Will she find love in the one place she thought impossible? Summary sucks, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back? This is my first TVD fanfic, so be gentle. It begins the night after Elena finds out that Damon slept with Rebekah (3x15). Some things may be a little different than the show (like the house, or the car she drives) but for the most part I try to keep it consistent. Please tell me what you think.**

** Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything TVD. It all belongs to L.J. Smith.**_

I opened the door to my car and threw my overnight bag into the backseat, before slamming the door and climbing into the driver's side. It was just too much. Stefan had abandoned her, Bonnie was too sad to look at her and Damon was too busy with Sage and Rebekah to give her a second glance. She would've gone to Caroline but she was helping Bonnie's mom with the change. Everyone that I cared about had turned their backs on me and I couldn't breathe. I selfishly wished that I hadn't compelled Jeremy to leave; I needed his comfort and support now more than ever. But I did, and I couldn't change that, so I did the next best thing.

The lights were off in the large, elegant house, but I knew they weren't sleeping. I pulled into the driveway and grabbed my bag. I took deep, calming breaths, willing myself to gain some courage and go through with it. It was the brightest idea I had ever had, but in my cloudy, upset mind, it was the only option I had left. I lifted my chin up higher and walked up to the porch with wobbly legs before I could change my mind. The door was slightly larger than average, and had big brass knockers in the shape of a wolf. I snorted quietly at the irony and picked up it up in my hand, only to let it fall back to the door with a thunderous bang.

Minutes ticked by, and I sighed. No one was going to answer. I turned and began to descend the stairs, but on the second step, I heard the lock turn and the door slowly opened. A dark skinned woman in old sweatpants and a t-shirt stood in the doorway. She was extremely beautiful, with hazel eyes and cropped black hair, reaching just to her shoulder. Her face was emotionless, and I instantly recognized her as a hybrid.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was heavy with an accent I couldn't place, and just as emotionless as her face.

"Y-yes. Yes," I stammered. This was such a horribly, bad idea – what was I thinking? "May I speak to Klaus?"

She nodded – just a curt bob of her head once – and stalked back into the house. I hesitated before silently following after her. The big door closed on its own and made me jump. It felt as if I were walking into my death; I probably was.

The foyer was large, like those mansions on _The Real Housewives_. It was stunning, with white marble floors and a golden chandelier hanging from the high ceilings. Two hallways stretched out on either side of me, dimly lit with gold sconces. The stairs were directly in front of me, and wrapped around both sides of the room to the second floor. You could see a few doors in the open hallway, before it disappeared behind the walls. I gaped at the eloquence of it – Klaus _definitely_ had expensive tastes.

The woman led me down the hallway to the left, past small, mahogany tables topped with white orchids and Nordic paintings. Numerous doors lined the walls, each with a different design carved into it. I wanted to run my fingers along every one of them, but at the pace she was going, this hybrid would surely leave me behind - I had to jog to keep up with her. When we finally reached the end of the hall, my breathing was a little labored, but the woman didn't seem fazed.

She knocked on the doors twice. They were larger than all of the other, and depicted a scene of a large wolf biting off the hand of a man on a horse. I shuddered and followed the hybrid after a muffled, "Come in."

The black leather couch he was sitting on faced away from the door, to a large, ornate fireplace. A few comfortable-looking chairs surrounded him and the fire. He didn't turn to look at us; he only sipped his wine and continued to stare into the fire.

"Master," she began, monotonously. "The Doppelgänger is here to speak with you."

"Is she?" He asked, as if he were truly surprised. _As if you couldn't smell me._

"Yes." She kept staring forward, unblinking, and I began to wonder if he had compelled her. Tyler was sired, but he never acted like this. "Shall I escort her out?"

He exhaled loudly. "No. I'll speak with her. Thank you, Amadi. You may leave."

She bowed and walked brusquely out of the room, shutting the doors behind her. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, nervousness setting in. Why in the _hell _did I think this was a good idea?

I took a moment to gather my thoughts before straightening my spine and walking around the couch to stand in front of him. His eyes followed my every move, as if I were a threat to him. An insane urge to giggle came over me, and I had to clear my throat to keep them down.

He pursed his lips. "Well?"

_Someone's impatient. _"I would like to make a bargain." No point in beating around the bush.

"What kind of bargain?"

"I will be a personal vein tap for you and your hybrids-"

"You already are, darling," he interrupted. I scowled at him.

"Alright, I will be a willing, _non-complaining_ vein tap," I took another deep breath, "if I can stay with you."

He stared at me a moment, before he began to laugh. "Why in the _world _would you want to live with me?"

I fiddled with my shirt again. "Because I'm sick of my life right now, and I want change."

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"It's true," I mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry, but-"

"Please," I whispered. "I can't go back. Everyone has turned their back on me, for one reason or another. And the only person who hasn't completely left me doesn't even remember vampires or werewolves or hybrids. I don't have anybody else that wants me – surely you know the feeling."

He stared at me for a long while, and I couldn't read his expression. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer, when he finally spoke again. "You know what?" He asked, swirling his drink – I could see that it wasn't wine, but blood – and leaning forward. "I'm feeling generous, today. You can stay here." I sighed in relief, but he held up his hand. "Under two conditions."

"Okay,' I said, hesitantly.

He ticked them off on his fingers. "One, you will not leave this premises unless you have my permission." I nodded. "And two, you will do _exactly_ as I say."

"No problem." They weren't bad conditions at all…if you don't think about them.

"Alright." He smiled, and for a moment, it almost looked genuine. But when I blinked, the sadistic smirk was back on his face. "Amadi will show you to your room, and Dorian will bring your bags up later."

I hesitated a moment before whispering, "Thank you."

His eyes softened a bit, much to my shock. "You're welcome."

Amadi rushed in before I could say anything else, and dragged me down the hall and up the stairs. We went through a maze of similar halls until she stopped at a pretty, dark-wood door, with intricate swirls and patterns that reminded me of the ocean. "You will be staying in this room."

I turned the doorknob and entered into a large, pale blue room. The canopy bed sat up against the wall in the middle, and I wanted to jump on it – it looked so fluffy. All of the furniture was white, and a flat screen TV hung up on the wall opposite the bed. There were two doors in the room, presumably the bathroom and closet.

"There is a study just down the hall and to your right if you want to use the internet." I didn't have time to open my mouth before she fled the room.

I decided to take a hot shower and change into some comfy pajamas. I walked into the bathroom and stopped short. There was a Jacuzzi tub in one corner and a glass shower right next to it. There was another, small room leading to the toilet. I turned the faucet on and went over to the sink. A CD player sat on a shelf, low enough that you could reach it, but high enough that it wouldn't get wet. I popped in a random CD beside it, and sunk into the bubbly water as _Antonio Salieri_ filled the room.

Forty-five relaxing minutes later, I was one giant, sleepy raisin. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my body, slipping my feet into the most comfortable house shoes known to man. It felt like I was at _Caesar's Palace _or _The Bellagio,_ and I loved every minute of it.

My lone duffel bag was sitting on the trunk at the foot of the bed. I shuffled through it until I found a black tank top and blue shorts. I slid under the comforter and sighed as the white sheets and fluffy pillows conformed to my body. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**That's the first chapter. Kinda short, but future chapters will be longer. Please R&R! I need to know what reader's think, and constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not going to be one of those authors that gives a review limit, but they would be greatly appreciated. And let me know if I should continue this.**

** -Bragi002-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! **

** I want to thank everyone who added me to their story alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it. Special thanks to:**

** Savannah6**

** coolvampgirl**

** snookems24 **

** beverlie4055 **

** klausgirl4055 **

** Maddie **

** Allysa**

** I loved all of the reviews. And thank you to any anonomous reviewers. It made my day!**

"Wake up!"

My ears were ringing as I shot up, hair flying. I tried to roll off of the bed, but my legs got tangled in the sheets and I fell flat on my butt with an "oomph". I heard a giggle from the other side of the room.

"Rise and shine." Amadi smirked at me and leaned against wall. She was wearing purple sweats with a white t-shirt, and had her hair pulled back into little pigtails. She looked different from yesterday, friendly and…bubbly.

I rubbed a spot on my rear. "What are you doing here, Amadi?"

She looked confused. "Oh, I'm not Amadi. I'm her twin sister, Akuara." _Oh great, there are two of them._ "But you can call me Akua. So, you're the doppelgänger, huh? Funny, you don't look like Katerina as much as I thought you would. But then again, I haven't actually met-"

"Um," I interrupted her. Did she even breathe? "I don't mean to be rude, but…what are you doing here?"

She straightened her shoulders and smiled proudly. "Master has assigned me to watch you."

"_Watch me?"_ I asked. He was kidding.

"Yes," she said. "He doesn't trust you to obey him." She paused for a moment. "Yet."

_Master can shove it up his… _"Where is he?"

Her smile vanished. "He cannot speak with you right now. You'll have to wait."

I wanted to argue with her, but even as stubborn as I am, I knew it was a losing battle. If I wanted to talk to him, it had to be on his terms. I was no longer running the show, not that I ever had before.

I sighed and looked for my bag – it wasn't on the trunk, or anywhere for that matter. Akua seemed to figure out what I was doing and answered my unspoken question. "I put your clothes in the closet while you were sleeping."

"How long have you been here?" I asked, beginning to get a little creeped out.

She put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "Since midnight."

My eyes widened. "You watched me while I was sleeping?" Now, I was fully creeped out.

"It's my job." She shrugged.

I bit my tongue and walked into the closet. It was very large, and, along with the few clothes I had brought, several sun dresses and ball gowns hung on the rails. I ran my hand down one of the gowns – blood red silk, with beading on the bodice. It was beautiful, and must've cost a fortune.

I shimmied into skinny jeans and black t-shirt that said: _Here are your options. 1) F*** you, I'm Spiderman_. My flip flops were hidden in my duffel bag – I had a feeling Akua didn't like them – and slid them onto my feet, before walking back out.

Akua was in the same place I had left her, looking at her nails. She looked up when entered the room and scowled at my apparel. It only deepened when she saw my flip flops but she didn't say anything about it.

She grinned at me, hazel eyes gleaming in excitement. "Guess what we're doing today?" I opened my mouth, but she beat me to it. "Yes, we are going shopping!"

"But I already have tons of clothes," I said, gesturing to the closet door. "And Klaus said that I couldn't leave without his permission."

"I know. I already got his approval. And you can come up with as many excuses as you want, but we are going, even if I have to drag you." Something about the way she said it made me believe that she wasn't bluffing.

"Okay," I sighed. She squealed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room and down the stairs to her red Ferrari outside.

"Buckle up, I drive fast." She stepped on the gas a moment later, and gave new meaning to the term _pedal to the metal._

We went to a mall in a neighboring town, for better shopping and to avoid anyone I knew. It wasn't the world's greatest, but it was fine for us. She pulled me into every store that caught her interest – Macy's, Juicy Couture, Mikael Kors. I tried my best to protest when she wanted to go into Victoria's Secret, but I was nothing to her hybrid strength.

"You'll need some things," she had told me, a glint in her eye. I narrowed my eyes, confused, but she just smiled and threw me into a changing room with a pile of sexy lingerie.

My legs were sore when we got to the food court, two bags in each of my hands. Akua, on the other hand, needed someone to help carry hers, so she compelled some poor girl's boyfriend to lend a hand.

I sat down at a small table with a burger and fries, and Akua followed with her pizza – I was shocked when she ordered it, but she just laughed and told me that she wasn't incapable of eating food.

"Well," she said. "I hope you put that lingerie to use."

"Highly unlikely." I took a sip of my soda.

"Oh, I don't believe that. I know of a certain someone who would _love_ to see you in some of those garments."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

She smirked. "It's more of a hunch really, but all I'm going to say is that he would've never let you stay if he didn't feel attraction towards you, at least."

I almost choked on a French fry. "_Klaus?_ That's who you're talking about?" I outright laughed - just thinking about it was ridiculous.

She scowled. "Why else would he let you stay?"

"He does need me to create more hybrids," I said. "And I played the Mikael card."

"Still, I think he feels something for you."

"Yeah, sure he does," I chuckled. I watched her as she ate for a moment, and a question I had been wanting to ask her popped up in my mind. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is Amadi so...," I trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Emotionless? Robotic? Mechanical?" She offered.

I nodded. "Did Klaus compel her?"

She laughed. "No, she started acting like that when he first created her. My guess is she felt grateful to him for saving her from the pain of the change, and it heightened her sire bond."

"But I knew a werewolf who had a sire bond, and he was never like that."

She nodded. "The first hybrid besides Master. Tyler, wasn't it? I think it was because he had emotional attachments to his friends and girlfriend." She shrugged. "But it's just a theory."

I thought some more about it as we finished eating, and then she took me to another load of department stores. She seemed to spend the most time at the shoes, whereas I preferred the perfume – I think it had something to do with her keen sense of smell.

It was six o'clock when we finally pulled up to the house, and as soon as we stepped out, another hybrid rushed out to meet us. He was very attractive – chocolate, curly hair and black eyes with bronze skin and high cheekbones. He looked Greek or Italian, but he didn't speak with an accent.

"Do you need guys need any help?" He asked us. We nodded gratefully and he grabbed at least nine bags, leaving Akua and I with one bag each. He looked at me as we walked through the foyer. "I'm Dorian, by the way."

"Elena," I said with a small smile. Out of the three hybrids I had met – excluding the Original and Tyler – only one of them seemed bad. I was actually beginning to like Akua, and I had a feeling Dorian would grow on me, as well.

We took the bags up to my room first, and then Dorian went to drop off the rest in Akua's. I plopped on my bed, exhausted, and she did the same, our arms touching. The air conditioning felt good on my skin, and I wanted to close my eyes and sleep. But at that moment, I remembered wanting to talk to a certain hybrid.

I sat up and poked Akua. "Hey, when can I speak to Klaus?"

She opened one eye to look at me. "You'll see him at dinner in an hour."

"He's eating dinner with me?" I scrunched my nose at the thought – I wasn't going to be able to eat if he was slurping blood through a silly straw.

"Mhmm." She stood up and walked into the bathroom. "C'mon, Elena."

"What are you doing?" I asked, following her.

She gave me an _are you stupid _look. "You need to start getting ready."

"What's wrong with what I have on now?"

Her eyes flashed with horror. "Dear God, Elena, you are dining with _Master_!"

I didn't bother to point that he wasn't my master; I just sat down and let her do her work. She started with my makeup and hair, but she wouldn't let me look until she was done. It took forty-five minutes for that, and then she chose what dress I would wear. When I questioned whether the dress was to formal, she would give me a pointed look and reply, "It's Master."

She finally chose one, and I shimmied into it. The fabric slid over my skin like water and conformed to my body perfectly. I was finally able to look in the full length mirror and gasped.

I had a nude brown eye shadow on with mascara and lip gloss. It was light and neutral, perfect for the occasion. I wore a one-shoulder, white cocktail dress that came to mid-thigh, with ruffles at the bottom. It accentuated my curves beautifully and displayed my long legs nicely. Black, peep-toe heels with a white bow above my toes finished the look, and made me three inches taller.

"Oh my Gosh," Akua gushed. "You look beautiful." That glint she had at the mall came back. "Master won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"For the last time, he does not feel anything for me. Not a thing," I said, looking at her in the mirror.

She put up her hands defensively. "Alright, keep telling yourself that. Now hurry up and get down there. You'll be late."

I squished her into a hug and said, "Thank you."

She smiled and shooed me off. "Go on."

With one last look in the mirror, I walked out of the door and down the hall to the dining room.

**There is a poll on my profile, so please check it out and vote. The next few chapters should be posted quickly, due to Spring Break (WOOT WOOT!). Tell me if you would like to see my inspirations for the house or the dress, and I will post pictures on my profile – keep in mind, though, that they are just inspiration. I changed some things to my liking.**

** Please R&R! It makes me write a lot faster.**

** Colbey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, two chapters in one day. It's y'alls lucky day! I want to give a big thanks to my reviewers, and everyone who put WFL in their alerts or favorites – especially **_**allysparks, **_**who added me to her favorite authors. If any of this info is false, just ignore it. **

**I hope you guys really like this one!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Klaus would have his shirt off all the time. **_

I got lost on the way to the dining room. The twisting halls looked the same to me, and I'm pretty sure I saw the same painting twice. But after five minutes of wandering around in circles, I finally found the grand staircase. Akua told me that the formal dining hall was in another, less confusing hallway behind the stairs, and I found the door with ease. I passed a grandfather clock as I walked down the corridor, and saw that I was already ten minutes late. When I finally got to the doors, I took a deep breath, prayed that Klaus wouldn't be too angry, and walked in.

Klaus sat at the head of the large mahogany table, sipping what I hoped was red wine from a glass. Elijah sat to his left, and Finn sat next to him. Kol sat to his right, with an empty chair between them – I guess that was my seat.

All chatter in the room ceased as four pairs of eyes landed on me. Kol's mouth dropped slightly as he blatantly checked me out. Elijah simple seemed happy to see me, and Finn…well, he just looked bored.

I noticed that Klaus sat perfectly still, his eyes flickering from my dress, to my hair – I had left it down in wild curls – to my eyes, then back to my dress. His eyes darkened drastically, and I wondered if he was angry that I was so late.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I got lost."

They all waved me off and went back to what they were doing before.

"Right here, sweetheart," Klaus said, gesturing to the seat next to him. I walked over to the chair, and Kol pulled it out for me, grinning like the Cheshire cat. It gave me chills, and I tried to scoot as far from him as possible without being rude.

"Hello, Elena," Elijah greeted, giving me a small smile.

"Hello, Elijah." Out of all the Originals, Elijah was my favorite by far. There was something about him I admired.

"Elena," Klaus said. "These are my younger brothers, Kol and Finn."

"We've met," I mumbled. Finn nodded and Kol smiled a little too innocently at me.

"Behave, Kol," Klaus said sharply. Kol rolled his eyes and continued to look at me, despite the daggers Klaus was shooting him.

Klaus and Elijah continued their conversation, while Finn played with his food and Kol stared at me. He was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable; he eyed me as if I were something to eat. Hell, I _was _something to eat for him.

A few moments after I sat down, two human servants brought a cart out of a door hidden behind fake plants and began distributing plates to each of us, me being last. They lifted the gleaming lids and revealed heaping portions of filet mignon, garlic mashed potatoes, garbanzo beans. The steak was covered in gorgonzola butter, and I felt my mouth water. But looking at everyone else's plate, I realized that I had the most food.

As if reading my thoughts, Kol leaned over and whispered in my ear. "They're trying to fatten you up," he said. "They think we're going to eat you."

I didn't find it quite as funny as he did.

I cut off a bite sized piece and almost moaned as it melted in my mouth. Never had I tasted food this exquisite; ironic how the best chefs serve vampires. Conversation flowed from Original to Original, and I kept my mouth shut. Though the meal was excellent, I still wasn't comfortable with these vampires, save for Elijah and, to an extent, Klaus. The younger brothers, on the other hand, made me stomach twist into knots – especially Kol.

Halfway through the meal, I felt a warm finger touch my leg and jumped slightly. I looked to Klaus first, but he was still talking to Elijah – Finn didn't have much of a personality – and paying no notice to me. The finger became a hand, and as I glanced at Kol, I saw a glint in his eye that set my teeth on edge. I ignored it the best I could, but when he slid up the inside of my thigh, I squeaked. The others turned to look at me with questioning glances, but I could barely move from my rigid stance, let alone speak. Kol acted as if he was unaffected, but I knew better. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the two of us but said nothing, just continued speaking, though he kept an eye on us.

"So Elena," Elijah began, as I cleaned my plate. "What provoked you to stay with us?"

I patted my stomach. "I just…needed to get away from it. From them."

Elijah looked confused, but Klaus knew what I was talking about, and, to my surprise, shot me a sympathetic glance.

"What are you-"

"That's none of your business, Elijah," Klaus snapped.

We all were shocked at Klaus reaction, but a moment later, Elijah shrugged and continued to push his food around.

When everyone was finished, we all stood, and Klaus said his goodbyes, patting Elijah on the back and giving Kol a noogie.

"Shame Rebekah couldn't make it," Finn said unenthusiastically.

"Yes," Klaus replied, "but things come up."

They walked themselves to the door, and once I was sure they were out of the driveway, I began to walk out. "Well, thank you for-"

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned to him. "To bed?" I offered.

He strolled past me and entered another door. "I didn't dismiss you yet."

"I wasn't aware that I needed to be dismissed," I said, annoyed.

"Well, you do, so come along. Let's have a drink, shall we?"

We sat down in another room, similar to the one he was in last night, yet much fancier. He sat down on the loveseat, but when I tried to pass him to sit in an antique chair, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him, extremely close.

"What are you-"

"Shhh," he murmured. "What's your poison?"

I didn't think that I would get anywhere telling him no, so I didn't. "Vodka."

"Vodka?" He sounded surprised. "Interesting." He dropped a few chunks of ice into a tumbler and poured some _Belvedere_ to the top. He handed it to me and then proceeded to fix himself a glass of Brandy. He relaxed his arm of the back of the cushion and took a swig. "Did you enjoy supper?"

I nodded. "It was amazing."

"Good. I was afraid I seasoned the meat to much but-"

My eyes widened. "_You_ made that?"

"Yep." He smirked. "It's always been a talent of mine."

"Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Well, my mother originally taught me, but as times changed, I went to a few culinary schools in New York and Brooklyn."

"It's delicious." Something else occurred to me. "Why couldn't Rebekah make it?"

He frowned. "Because she didn't know about our little get together."

"Why didn't you tell her?" I asked.

"That's not important," he muttered. "I was under the impression that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Oh. Right," I said. I had completely forgotten. "Tell Akua she doesn't need to babysit me anymore."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but no can do."

"Why not?" I asked, setting my drink down.

He picked it back up and shoved it in my hand gently. "I can't trust you yet. Until I do, Akua will keep you in check."

"What makes you think I need to be kept in check?"

"Nothing, sweetheart," he said. "But I still need to take precautions. The hybrid will continue guarding you."

I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "I don't need a watch dog!"

"Wolf," he muttered through clenched teeth. _Must be his pet peeve. _"And when I deem you worthy, I will call her off. End of discussion."

I groaned and gulped half of my drink. I was going to need _hard _liquor to survive this man. This _monster._

He seemed pleased that I began to drink, and filled my glass again when it ran low. For the most part we just sat in silence, watching the fire, until he started playing with the strap of my dress. "You really look smashing tonight, Lena."

His accent was thicker and I shivered – but it wasn't from fear. "Lena?"

He slid the strap down my arm. "Mhmm, it's a nice nickname, isn't it?"

"Yes," I whispered, mesmerized as he began to lightly run his fingers over my shoulder.

He placed his other hand on my knee and rubbed it gently. I bit my lip and closed my eyes - just these simple touches felt fantastic, and I wanted to be closer to him. He continued his ministrations, and leaned forward to gently take my earlobe between his teeth. I shuddered as he bit down slightly, and his hand slid up to my thigh. "Elena."

I felt him move closer to my lips, and I parted them automatically, tasting the booze on his breath. We were so close; all we had to do was lean toward one another and our lips would meet. He knew this, and began to - making my heart beat faster…

I realized what I was doing and turned my head in time, so that he brushed my cheek instead. I felt more than heard him sigh and slouch back against the seat. "Elena-"

"I should go," I said hoarsely. What on God's green earth was I thinking? I was about to _kiss _him, for God's sake. The man who turned Stefan against me, killed my aunt and my biological father, not to mention every other innocent person he has harmed for his own pleasure.

"Elena, wait," he said, trying to grasp my arm, but I dodged and quickly walked out of the room. He could've used his speed to stop me, but he didn't, and for that, I was grateful.

I wanted to cry and scream at my foolishness, and yet, at the same time I wanted to run back in there and devour him. The feelings coursing through me scared me. I was supposed to be afraid of him, not attracted to him.

I shook my head, and came to the conclusion that it was the alcohol getting to my head; it _had _been awhile since she had a drink. I took a deep breath to shake off the remaining feelings – unsuccessfully – and walked back to my room, trying to forget the way he said my name; and how much I liked it.

**Seems like Akua was right And what is Kol up to? Tell me what y'all thought of this one, and please go on my profile and vote (it should be there). If it's not, than just answer this question in a review.**

** Should I write a lemon, and if so, should it be smutty or sweet…or both?**

** Don't forget to R&R!**

** Colbey**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a little disappointed with this chapter. It was more of a filler, but the next ones will be better…I hope. If any information in this chapter is wrong, ignore it.**

** It's official: There will be a lemon sometime in future chapters. **

** I have another question for you all at the bottom, so don't miss it. **

** Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; it belongs to the wonderful L. J. Smith. **_

For the next week, I tried my best to avoid Klaus. The day after our…incident was the hardest – everywhere I turned, he was there, and once he spotted her he would drop what he was doing and try to talk to her, only to have me turn my back on him and walk out before he could utter a word. But as the days passed, I saw him less – Akua told me that Stefan and Damon were killing off his hybrids again – and, though I should've been happy about that, I just felt…empty.

I did, however, spend a lot of my time with Elijah. Akua was sometimes needed for whatever reasons, and in the time she was gone, Elijah would walk me through the gardens that surrounded the estate, or sit with me in the library and recite Nordic poetry from the time when he was human. He seemed to miss it – being human. Every now and again, as he spoke of his pre-vampire time, his eyes would glaze over with sorrow, but when I blinked, it was gone, and back was the cheery Elijah that I liked to hang out with.

Finn was nowhere to be seen, but Kol was everywhere. And when I looked at him, he was always staring at me with an unreadable expression. It made my stomach flop and sent shivers up my spine. The only time he wasn't following me was when I was with Elijah or when Klaus was around, and I took some comfort in that.

When I finally told Akua what had happened _that night_, she squealed. "I _knew_ it! I knew he had a thing for you!"

"Akua, we were drunk. It wasn't anything," I sighed.

"Then why did you wait so long to tell me?" She asked cockily. When I didn't answer, she smirked. "That's what I thought."

We were silent for a few moments as I continued to brush my hair. She pursed her lips and began flipping through a magazine on my nightstand. "So, you've been spending a lot of time with Master Elijah."

I stopped mid-stroke. _She calls Elijah Master, too?_ "Yeah. And?"

She shrugged, but didn't look up. "I was just curious about it."

"He's a nice guy, and great company."

"Mhmm. But I have a feeling that Master doesn't like it," she said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked distractedly.

"Well," she began, "he didn't seem very happy when he saw you two laughing in the rose bushes." She paused. "He broke his wine glass."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why would he do that?"

She gave me _the look_. "Why do you think?"

I set down the brush and pondered that. Why _was_ he acting like this? Sure, he had tried to kiss me, and he wanted to talk to me afterwards, but I was telling myself that it was because he wanted me to be his play thing. He had done it with Katherine; why not me, as well?

But breaking glass just because he saw me with his brother was a little much. If he really thought of me as his toy, he wouldn't have been affected by the sight of me with another man. I knew for a fact, though, that he had a new girl every night – and it was quite obvious that they weren't used just for blood. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair; it was so much easier when Klaus was an evil bastard.

"Enough about me," I said, desperately trying to change the subject. "What about you and Dorian?"

Her eyes sparkled, Klaus momentarily forgotten. "What about him?" She tried to sound nonchalant, and failed miserably.

"I saw him looking at you yesterday."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded and laughed as she squealed again. It was easy to tell that she had major feelings for the Greek hybrid, and he felt the same way. Elijah noticed it to – we had even made a bet on how long it would take before they got together.

"So, when are you guys going to…?" I trailed off.

"When he asks me," she replied, a little deflated that he _still _hadn't asked her. Supposedly, they had felt this way long before I got here.

"You know, I could talk to him for you. Drop subtle hints."

"Would you really?" She asked.

"Yep," I gasped as she wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for," she trilled.

I patted her on the back, and sucked in a breath when she finally let go. I ran the brush through my hair once more and checked my reflection. Elijah was supposed to be here any minute, and I wanted to look presentable, not because I had romantic feelings for him, but because…well, I don't really know why. My phone buzzed, and I took it off the charger to check it. Six missed calls, nine texts. I bit my lip and tried to read some, but halfway through the second message, a call interrupted me.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

_Elena? Oh thank God! Where are you? Everyone has been trying to get ahold of you for days!_

I cocked my head. "Jeremy? How did you know they were looking for me?"

_Bonnie called me, hoping that you had told me where you were going. I've been worried sick about you._

I pang of guilt stabbed me in the chest. "I'm sorry, Jer."

_It's okay, just tell me where you are._

I began to panic, and picked up the first thing I saw – the wrapper of a lollipop I was sucking a few minutes ago. I crinkled it in front of the receiver. "Jer? You're breaking up on me. I'll call you later." I hung up and turned my phone off. It was an old trick, but I didn't have any other options.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple. All of the people I loved, the people who had abandoned me, were worried about me, and I knew that if I told them the truth, they would come after me. I knew what I had to do, and I didn't like it one bit.

Elijah chose that moment to show up, greeting me with a warm smile and a bear hug. "Good morning, Elena."

"Hi, Elijah." I grinned sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you right now."

His smile fell. "Why not?"

"I have to speak with Klaus. It's important."

He nodded. "I could escort you there, if you would like."

"That would be great," I said with a smile.

We walked in comfortable silence, down the winding halls, until Elijah led me into a study. Klaus sat with his feet propped up on the large desk, reading a newspaper article, a large, thick pair of black glasses perched on his nose. I snorted.

When he saw us, his face hardened and he set his feet down. He folded the newspaper and took the glasses off, setting them in a left-hand drawer. Folding his hands underneath his chin, he looked to Elijah first. "Elijah, you may leave."

It seemed like he wanted to protest, but a moment later, he reluctantly walked out of the room, shutting the doors behind him.

Klaus looked at me, then. "What can I do for you, love?"

I took a deep breath. "I need a cover story to tell my friends. They're starting to worry about me, and if I don't give them an answer soon, they'll come looking for me."

"I thought they didn't care about you?" he pointed out, eyes squinted.

"Well, they changed their minds," I snapped. That was a sore spot and he knew it. "What should I say?"

He shrugged. "I don't give a damn what you tell them. They aren't my bloody friends."

"So you just want me to come up with something on my own?" I asked.

"I thought that was clear, darling, but maybe I said it too fast." He leaned forward in his seat. "I. Don't. Give. A. Damn,"

My jaw clenched. "What the hell is your problem?"

His fist tightened around the pen he was holding. "I don't have a problem."

"Is it because I wouldn't kiss you?"

His eyes flashed with anger and..._hurt?_ "What makes you think that?" He grit out.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "So now you're going to be a dick to me because I wouldn't kiss you? Sorry to break it to you, Klaus, but I will _not _be your play thing-"

He blurred over to me, so fast that my eyes couldn't follow, and pushed me against the wall roughly. I wasn't going to lie; it kind of turned me on. But I was too angry to acknowledge it. "Do _not _accuse me of using you," he growled, eyes glowing gold.

"What are you doing, then?"

He didn't answer me right away. His eyes flickered to my lips for a moment, then back to my eyes. "I have no idea," he whispered. "But I'm not using you."

I don't know what came over me in that moment – maybe it was the passion in his voice, maybe it was the way his body, flush against mine, radiated raw power, or maybe it was the way he looked at me with smoldering bedroom eyes – but I found myself whispering, "Then prove it."

He looked shocked. "Prove it?"

"Yep," I said. "Show me that I'm not just another toy to you."

His breathing hitched and he swallowed audibly. I waited for him to make the next move, and a moment later, he did. "Okay."

He backed away, slowly, until he was at a reasonable distance. "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

I smiled slightly. "Sure."

He smirked, but it was different from the usual one he wore – it was less cocky, less evil. "I'll pick you up at eleven o'clock."

"Okay." I turned to walk out, but, after a moment's hesitation, walked up to him, stood on my tiptoes, and pecked him on the cheek lightly. "See you tomorrow."

He touched his cheek, and looked at me with…I don't know. But it gave me butterflies. I turned without another word and made my way back to my room. It wasn't until I closed the door and flopped on my bed that I realized I never got the cover story I went to him for.

**Big question: Should there be a love triangle? And, if so, between whom (Klaus, Elena and….)?**

** Don't forget to review! They make me write a lot faster. **

** Colbey**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I watched a Delena video today, and then I watched the scene where Klaus dances with Caroline, so this may be really crappy. **

** Thanks to all who reviewed and answered the question. And thanks to the people who added me to a list!**

** Try to enjoy this one!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, it belongs to L. J. Smith. Many guys would be shirtless if I did. **_

__"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, but I'm still going," I said.

Elijah sat on my trunk, arms crossed and pouting. I had just told him about my date with Klaus, skipping over our fight – no need to upset him more than he already was. It didn't surprise me that he wasn't happy about it, though I couldn't quite say why.

"You don't understand, Elena," he explained. "I know my brother. He doesn't just ask women out on dates, not unless he wants something. Even as a human, he never dated."

"Never?" I asked. "He _never_ had a girl he cared about when he was a human?"

"He never cared about a woman for more than a night." He paused. "Besides Bekah."

My eyes widened in horror. "He slept with your _sister_?"

Elijah scowled. "Absolutely not. But that was the only woman that he has ever cared about."

"Well," I said, "maybe that could change."

"This is Niklaus we are talking about, correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Niklaus isn't the kind of person who just turns on a new leaf. He wants something."

"And I'm going to find out what that is. I'm going, that's that." I walked out of the closet and twirled for him. "What do you think?"

His eyes flickered over me – my wild, curly hair, the white lacey shirt that said _live the life _in French, the blue jean shorts, and the white flats on my feet. He nodded in approval, but it looked a little forced. "You look nice."

I smiled. "Good." Sitting next to him, I put my hand over his. "Don't worry. I will be fine, and if I need you to bail me out of it, I'll call you."

He didn't look any happier about it, but he finally gave in. "Fine."

I patted his shoulder and got up, shoving my phone in my pocket. I ended up telling Jeremy that I needed some time away from the drama, and that I was staying in a hotel a few towns away. He bought it, and promised to tell the others not to look for me. I hated lying to Jeremy, but telling him about Klaus would defeat the purpose of the compulsion. Plus, he would he freak, and I couldn't do that to him. I wouldn't.

I was putting on the necklace Stefan gave me when I felt a gush of air on my back, and a hot finger ran across my neck. "What's this, love?" He whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "It's a necklace. For as long as you've been around, I'm surprised you didn't recognize it."

"Isn't this Rebekah's? Stefan gave it to you." He said Stefan's name with distaste.

"Yes, he did. It's filled with vervain, so that compulsion can't affect me."

"You don't trust me?" He asked, a little too innocently.

I turned to look into his blue-green eyes – the color of the sea. "Not yet." I stepped back and gestured at my clothes. "How do I look?"

His eyes darkened drastically as they trailed over me, not missing a thing. "Beautiful."

I grinned. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat and fixed his shirt – a plain, white tee, with blue jeans. "Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me out to his black Lamborghini.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered Damon saying something similar to me. He seemed to notice my sudden sadness and laid a hand on my knee, no questions asked.

He drove for a while, straight through Mystic Falls. I saw Bonnie walk out of the Grill, and for a minute I thought she saw me. But the car was going too fast for her to get a good look, so I didn't worry too much about it. As buildings passed by, I realized that he wasn't going to take me anywhere in Mystic Falls, and the way he was going would lead toward Wickery Bridge – and away from the closest town.

He squeezed my knee as he crossed over the bridge, knowing that it still bothered me, especially after Stefan's stunt. He swerved off of the main road and onto a dirt trail. I knew of it. It was where bonfires used to be held, before my parents drowned. After that, nobody wanted to risk driving off the bridge and earning the same fate.

He stopped at the clearing and shut off the engine, blurring over to my side of the car to open the door. There was a blanket set up by a lone tree, with a perfect view of the glistening lake before us. He brushed off the blanket, and I lowered myself on one side, leaning against the tree. He sat next to me, and handed me a hoagie he had pulled out of the wicker basket.

"A picnic, huh?" I asked. "You don't seem like the type."

"There are a lot of things I don't seem like," he said.

I took a bite of the sandwich – Italian – and asked a question that had been bugging me since our almost-kiss.

"What about Caroline?"

He frowned. "What about her?"

I gave him _the look_. "You saved her from a werewolf bite and have been chasing her ever since. It's hard to believe that she means nothing to you."

He sighed. "She…she just interested me, that's all. She was immune to my charms. But I don't actually feel anything for her."

I nodded. It sounded reasonable, but I didn't quite believe him. I wasn't going to ruin his picnic with insecurities, though, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Did you make this hoagie?"

He smiled. "Yes, I did. I went out on a limb and guessed that you like Italian. Was I right?" When I nodded my head, he grinned wider. "Good."

We were quiet for a few moments, until I spoke again. "So why did you want to take me to lunch?"

"I wanted to prove to you that you aren't just a toy to me," he said simply.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, but why am I not just a toy?"

He thought about this for a bit, trying to put it into words. "I felt a connection with you. We both know what it's like to be abandoned by loved ones, and though my tail was a little more gruesome then yours, it was still the same. We're kindred spirits and understand what you're going through right now. I wouldn't wish it on Mikael himself.

"And," he continued, "I'm…lonely. And I feel that you can fill the part of my heart that's missing."

I stared at him, shocked at his confession. Big, bad wolf Klaus wanted to find his other half, and he thought it was me. My heart skipped a beat at the thought. I had seen the soft side of Klaus that most had decided wasn't there, and I liked what I saw – a compassionate, misunderstood hybrid who wanted nothing more than to end his loneliness and be accepted by someone. Anyone.

"What makes you think that I'm up for the job?"

"You're strong and resilient. You've been through so much, especially of my doing, and yet here you sit, beside the man who has caused most, if not all, of your misery, with a smile on your face." He moved to face me, taking my hand in both of his. "You're giving me a chance, when you have every reason to hate me."

I swallowed and looked away from his eyes. They were so intense, so…passionate. They gave me butterflies and took my breath away. I couldn't handle the way he looked at me with…awe. "So tell me about when you were a human."

He wasn't expecting the change of subject, and it took him a minute to answer. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything."

He took a deep breath and started from the beginning. "Well, you know how we got here and how we became vampires-"

"Tell me about your life. You know, your childhood and stuff."

"Well, I've tried to block out most of that, seeing as Mikael had tried to make it as miserable as humanly possible. But I do remember an old game Henrik and I used to play before I killed him."

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look into my eyes. "Listen to me. You did _not _kill him. No matter what Mikael led you to believe, it was not your fault that Henrik died."

He stared at me and nodded once, and then continued with his story. "It was a game called Nine Men's Morris. We would carve the boards out of firewood, though Mikael got angry every time we did. It was like a complex version of tic-tac-toe…"

He continued to tell me all about the old Norse games he and his brother's used to play, and how – shockingly - Rebekah liked to pick flowers for everyone in the family. He told me of how his mother was before Mikael destroyed her, how caring she was and how much she loved all of them. He also talked about how much of a ladies man he and Kol were, and how they would have girls crawling at their feet. I hit him so hard, my hand was sore.

When he talked about his family, before they were changed, his features softened and his eyes lit up. He seemed genuinely happy, and when he smiled at a funny memory, my heart stopped. I decided that I would try to make him smile like that more often.

Hours passed, and we were lying on our backs, guessing what each cloud was shaped like. He turned on his side to look at me. "You never told me about you're childhood."

I shifted to meet his gaze. "I'll tell you about it later. Didn't you say you had dessert?"

He reached into the basket and pulled out a piece of chocolate pie. "Made it myself."

"Then I already like it."

He chuckled and put some whipped cream on it, and I took a bit. "Yep," I said around a mouthful, "I definitely love it."

"I knew you would."

"Did you?" When he just grinned at me cheekily, I put some whipped cream on my finger and tapped his nose. "Cocky bastard."

"Oh, it's on," he said, filling his hand with whipped cream and shoving it in my face. I giggled and swiped some onto his cheek. It continued on like this for a while, and somehow, I ended up on his lap, laughing so hard my stomach cramped up.

"How am I supposed to get this off?" He asked.

I stood as an idea hit me. "Let's go swimming."

His grin vanished, and he was suddenly serious. "I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"Neither did I. But you're wearing boxers, right?" I asked, peeling off my shirt.

"Yes," he said. It sounded a little hoarse. "But-"

"What?" I teased. "Is the big, bad ladies' man afraid to swim in his underwear?"

I unbuckled my shorts and stepped out of them, throwing them at Klaus. I ran toward the water and jumped, curling myself to do a cannonball. When I resurfaced, Klaus already had his shirt off, and I had to admire the way his muscles rippled as he undid his pants. He ran to the water like I had, but when he jumped, he curved his body and brought his hands over his head, performing a textbook perfect dive.

He came up right in front of me, his hair slicked to his forehead, water glistening on his face and shoulders. I tried to swim away, but he pulled me flush against him, his lower half brushing against mine. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "Where do you think you're going, love?" He asked huskily.

I couldn't tear my eyes from his lips. "Nowhere," I whispered.

He backed me up against a tree that had grown in the lake, and pressed himself to me fully – so much that I could feel his hard length through his trunks. He leaned forward, so that our foreheads touched. "Lena," he breathed.

I didn't have time to think before his lips were on mine, soft and warm, his hands rubbing the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth, moaning as he delved deeper. The passion in the kiss made my head spin, and I couldn't think straight. All I could hear, smell, feel was him. In that moment, he was the air that I breathed, the center of my universe, and I didn't want it to end.

"What the hell is going on here?"

We both pulled away from each other, as if we had been burned, and looked to our intruder. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, blonde hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail, expression full of rage.

Rebekah.

**Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't be cruel. And don't be afraid to leave any suggestions. There's no guarantee that I will use them, but I will try my best.**

** BTW, you guys are awesome :)**

** Colbey**


	6. Chapter 6

** I'm sorry that this took longer than usual, but I think I'm losing my touch. Please bear with me if this is dissatisfying for you, it'll get better. **

** Thanks to all of your wonderful reviews – they give me the motive to continue this story when all I want to do is say "Fuck it."**

** Special thanks to Sarah for the wonderful advice!**

** Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: We all know that I do not own The Vampire Diaries, and that it belongs to L.J. Smith.**_

"What is this, Niklaus?" She asked, barely controlled fury lacing her words.

He rolled his eyes. "What does it look like?"

"I'm hurt, Nik. You didn't ask me if it was okay, and I'm your sister. You even kept the family dinner from me," she said. I could tell in her eyes that she was hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bekah. I wasn't aware that I needed your permission," he sneered. "Who told you about the dinner, anyways?"

She looked away from him. "I bumped into Finn yesterday, and he asked me why I wasn't there. But that isn't the point, Nik; the point is that you failed to tell me."

"I didn't want to make her," he gestured to me, "uncomfortable." I just about smacked him – what a way to throw me under the bus.

She looked like she was ready to burst into tears, but then her eyes flashed with fury. "You," she said, looking at me. "You're the reason he's treating me this way."

I gulped and shook my head vigorously. "I didn't do anything."

She continued as if I hadn't said a word. "Figures. He always did have a thing for the Petrovas. But, really Nik, _another _doppelgänger?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sure, I had known that he had slept with Katherine, but how many others had he slept with before me?

"It would be smart if you remembered your place, sister," he growled.

She _tsked_ at me. "He may act like he cares now, but once he's had you, he won't care if the whole football team bends you over the kitchen counter and gives you a go."

"_Rebekah_." His eyes were glowing gold and his muscles coiled, ready to pounce. "Shut up."

"Afraid you won't have her if I tell her the truth?" She taunted. "Don't worry. The little whore will-"

She was shoved into the tree, hand wrapped around her throat. Klaus was dripping wet and shaking with rage. _This _was the Klaus I was used to; the evil one who scared the daylights out of me.

"I _said,_" he grit out venomously, "shut up."

She looked at him with fear and disbelief. "What has gotten into, Niklaus?"

He ignored her. "I suggest you leave. Right now."

He tightened his fingers, before letting her go altogether. Her eyes darted to me as she said, "Don't think Damon won't hear about this."

He stood in the same spot, rigid and unmoving, like the marble statues in front of the Lockwood Estate. When I was positive he wasn't going to move, I slowly got out of the water and walked up to him. The moment my finger touched his shoulder, he flinched and baked away from me, as if I had physically hurt him. He looked at me, eyes cold, and said quietly, "Let's go."

"Klaus, wait." I reached for his hand, but he pulled back, and continued walking toward the car. I was a little hurt that he was closing up on me, but I figured that he was upset with the way he acted around his sister – he _was _a little harsh.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my tangled hair, before picking up my clothes and following him.

It had been a week since he took me to the lake, and I still hadn't seen him. When I would ask Akua if I could see him, her answer was always the same: _Master is busy._ I knew she was lying, and that he avoiding me, but for the first few days, I let it slide. He just needed some time.

But as time passed, I realized that he was rejecting me. It hurt more than I thought it would, and I only tried harder to persuade Akua to take me to him. When that failed, I moved on to Elijah. I begged and pleaded with him, but he wouldn't budge, no matter how badly he hated seeing me like this.

Knowing that I was going nowhere, I gave up. It pained me to do so, but there was nothing I could do, except make a fool of myself. But with each day that passed, the dull ache in my chest got stronger and stronger, until I couldn't breathe. Being here for the short amount of time that I had stayed, I had begun to heal from the rejection of my loved ones, only to have those old scars ripped open again. It was a miracle I could function.

Surprisingly, Kol came to my room a few days after my encounter with Rebekah. I was weary at first – Kol was just as bad as Klaus – but he didn't seem creepy in the least, so I let him in.

"What did you come for?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment, at a loss for words. "I wanted to apologize."

I raised an eyebrow. "_You_ wanted to _apologize_?" 'Kol' and 'apologize' were mutually exclusive.

He scowled. "It's not that hard to believe. But yes, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, for my brother's behavior…and for my own."

I was shocked. Kol didn't seem like the type of person to apologize, especially for his behavior. So for him to do so was a huge deal, and I was touched.

He continued. "I've been a creep ever since you got here, especially at the dinner. That was highly inappropriate of me. And I only made it worse by staring at you every time you turn around, and hitting on you when I get the chance. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

I gaped at him. When he said he wanted to apologize, I thought he was talking about the staring, but it was for everything he had done since I got here. It was very…admirable of him. "Thank you."

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So – if you don't mind me asking – why did you decide to stay with us?"

I took a deep breath – I needed to get this off of my chest. "I couldn't handle the way my friends were treating me. One of them wouldn't look at me because I was the reason her mother became a vampire, one was determined to stay away from me, and the only one who still had my back was compelled to forget every supernatural thing that had happened .

"But the one that pained me the most was Damon. I hurt his feelings, and he gets revenge by sleeping with your sister. He was supposed to be there when I needed him, and he turned his back on me. He was my best friend, and he left me." I was nearly in tears, but I held them back. I wouldn't cry over them anymore.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Lena."

"Where'd you hear that name?" That was what Klaus called me.

"Hmm? Oh, Nik uses it sometimes." He paused. "You don't mind, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, it's okay."

He was about to say something else, but Elijah walked in the room before he could utter a word. "Hello, Elena," he said pleasantly.

I gave him a smile as he wrapped me in a hug. "Hey, Eli."

"Eli?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm calling you Eli."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. Kol cleared his throat, and Elijah finally noticed him. "What are you doing here?"

"He came here to apologize," I answered.

"_Kol_ came to _apologize_?" He gave me an incredulous look.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Kol asked to no one in particular.

"Because it's you."

Kol stuck his tongue out at him and plopped down on my bed. "Let's watch a movie."

_Well, that was random._ "What movie?"

"How about an action film?" Elijah piped up, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"No, lets watch something gory, like _Saw_."

I scrunched my nose. "Let's watch a romance."

They groaned and protested, but eventually I won, and we put in _The Notebook_. I crawled in between them, and Kol passed me a tissue box. "You'll need it."

Sure enough, about halfway into the movie, there were already dozens of tissues littering the bed and the floor. I was snotting up a storm, and ended up crying on Kol's shoulder, Elijah patting me on the back. The thought of love being strong enough to conquer disease is sweet, but I knew all too well that it was wishful thinking. After all, Stefan's problem was a lot like a disease, and look at what happened to us.

The doorbell rang below, followed by the door being beaten – I was surprised it hadn't broken to pieces. Elijah rushed down and Kol followed after him, while I trailed behind at a much slower pace. When I got down there, they had already opened the door, and a furious Damon stomped in.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked, fuming. I had seen Damon angry, but this brought it to new heights. I wouldn't have been surprised of steam shot out from his ears.

"Damon, it would be best if you leave-"

"_Where is she?" _He roared. He saw me behind the staircase, and burred over. "What have you done to her?"

I quirked my head at him, and then it hit me. I was crying. And he thought that it was because they had harmed me. "No, Damon, it's not what you think-"

He petted my hair and hugged me to him. "Shhh, I'm going to get you out of here."

I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip on me. "Damon, please, just listen to me." He looked down at me and I continued. "They haven't done anything to me – it's actually the opposite."

"Good for them, now let's go." He tugged on my hand, but I stayed where I was.

"I'm not leaving Damon." It was a lot like the time Damon drug me out of Slater's house.

He narrowed his eyes. "I said we are leaving."

Kol stepped forward. "And she said no." Damon glared at him.

"Let's _go_." He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, but before I could say anything, Kol was in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, deadly calm. They stared each other down for a while, until Damon broke.

"Fine," he said. He turned to me. "But don't think I'll be giving up this easily." With that, he blurred out of the still open door, and Elijah slammed it shut.

Kol put an arm around my shoulders. "You okay, Lena?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." I forced a smile, but Kol wasn't buying it. He didn't say anything, though.

"Shall we continue the movie?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. He led me up the stairs and we put the movie back on. Elijah didn't come with us – he had disappeared sometime in the middle of the fight – so I curled up next Kol and eventually fell asleep.

**Please review! I would've never gotten this far without them. Constructive criticism is welcome – don't hesitate to tell me if anything is less than satisfactory – and feel free to give me suggestions. There is no guarantee that I will use them, but I will try my best.**

** Colbey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mother of God, I am so sorry that it has been so long! I got my iPad back, and I've been curled up with the **_**Fifty Shades of Grey **_**trilogy. And then I had gotten **_**Goddess Interrupted by Aimee Carter**_** and I haven't been off of my ass since the end of Spring Break. **

** This is more of a short filler chapter, but it has some important points. The next chapter will be up much quicker than this one.**

** Without further ado, Chapter 7!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries *sniffle*. It belongs to L ..**_

He paced around the room, repressed fury coming off of him in waves. Caroline was out, using Klaus' odd fascination with her to good use. Light needed to be spread on the situation, and the only way to do that would be straight from the source. Bonnie was sitting on the couch, trying to cast a spell – how that would help was lost to Damon. Stefan was nowhere to be found.

"Stop pacing," the witch murmured. "I can't concentrate with you wearing a hole in the floor."

Damon ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I can't help myself. Why would she go to _him_?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," she gritted.

He sighed and lifted his tumbler to his lips, but frowned when he realized that the glass was bone dry. He scowled – he was out of liquor.

Without alcohol to distract him, his thoughts drifted to Elena. He wanted to curl up into a ball and scream at the same time. Why would an angel like her run to a devil like him? It wasn't like her. She didn't run from her problems, and certainly not to the monster that caused them. But he saw it with his own sky blue eyes – tear-stained and beautiful, standing behind Elijah and the younger one, Kol.

He stopped mid-stride. Could she have been compelled? He entertained the thought briefly. It would explain why she didn't want to leave. But he still idly wondered about the way Kol had stood up to him. He supposed it wasn't so shocking – she _was_ essential to Klaus' plan – but it wasn't simply an original doing his job. There was a fire in his eyes that burned azure, and Damon was all too familiar with that look.

It was the look he got when he felt the need to protect Elena.

Why would Kol – of all people – feel that way? Doing your job is one thing, but this went beyond business and straight into personal territory. It was-

"There is no way Elena could've been compelled," Bonnie interrupted his mind rambling.

His eyebrows knit. "Why not?"

"Because," Bonnie murmured. "She was wearing the necklace."

Damon grimaced. He thought he saw metal flash at her neck.

Caroline chose that moment to blur through the door, lips pushed out in a pout. Damon raised an eyebrow at her as she plopped down next to Bonnie.

"What did you find?" Damon asked.

Barbie huffed. "He didn't even glance at me. It was as if all of his infatuation with me had vanished overnight."

Damon narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to think about why that might be.

"That's odd," Bonnie stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tell me about. One minute he's buying me a birthday bracelet and giving me a heartfelt spiel, the next, he acts as if nothing significant had happened between us."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "You sound upset about that."

Caroline snorted. "As if." But it didn't reach her eyes.

Damon could see the hurt in Caroline's eyes as she spoke of how Klaus' attitude changed, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. He was too busy seething about Elena.

"Maybe Stefan will know something," Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah, but in order to ask, we would need to know where he is," Barbie pointed out. Both girls simultaneously looked to Damon.

"Don't look at me. I don't have a clue where he is," he said.

Bonnie slumped back against the couch, but Caroline bit her lip. "He wouldn't…would he?" She mumbled.

"Would he what?" Damon asked, his interest thoroughly piqued.

She hesitated. "When I was approaching Klaus, he was talking to Elijah. Someone has been killing Klaus' hybrids again, and Klaus was positive it was Stefan."

Damon rubbed his jaw and leaned against the mantle. That would explain why Stefan disappeared for a few hours every day. Damn it – why did Stefan have to be so stupid?

"I'll have a word with him when I see him," Damon muttered. He didn't need this right now.

"Have you spoken to Rebekah?" Bonnie asked.

He grimaced. Yes, he had a long talk with the hybrid's sister. He almost chuckled at the memory.

_He was sprawled on the couch facing the fireplace, bourbon in hand, shirt unbuttoned and hanging open. Flashes of the previous night plagued his mind, and regret began to build. Should he have hooked up with Klaus' sister? He was upset with Elena, and at the time, it seemed like a good idea. But looking back on it now, he realized that Elena hadn't meant what she said, and he had probably hurt her a great deal. The sick part of his mind found satisfaction in that, but the rest was angry at him for being such an ass. Of all the things he could've done, he went to _Rebekah_._

_ "_Damon_!" A voice shrieked._

_ Speak of the devil._

_ He braced himself as knocked down the door, red faced and raging. He was hoping that he could wash his hands of her and be done, but fate was having different plans. _

_ "What?" _

_ "Can you please explain to me why your little bitch is hanging all over my brother?" She seethed._

_ His brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"_

_ She cocked her head to the side in an inhuman gesture. "You mean you don't know?"_

_ "Know what?"_

_ She laughed humorlessly. "God, you really are clueless."_

_ His jaw clenched. "Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what the hell is going on."_

_ "I just saw _my_ brother, in the lake, sucking the lips off of _your_ doppelgänger."_

_ His eyes widened. "_What?_"_

_ She sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Is that your new catchphrase or something?"_

_ He ignored her. "Are you sure you saw right?"_

_ "I'm positive. Klaus and Elena," she said her name with venom, "were making out."_

_ His jaw dropped and he slumped. Elena – his Elena – was wrapped in the arms of the man who had made her life hell. It pained him more than he could bear. _

_ "She was compelled," he whispered. Yes, that was it. It had to be._

_ "But that doesn't explain why _he_ was kissing _her_. I know my brother, Damon. He doesn't make out. He doesn't kiss or hug. He may fuck, but that's the extent of his affections. And we can't blame it on compulsion, because the only person who could compel an Original is dead."_

_ During Rebekah's rant, the anguish in Damon had built to unimaginable heights, until he was shaking with vehemence. The world fell away from him and he began to see red. He stood abruptly, cutting Rebekah off, and without so much as a glance in her direction, he blurred out of the door, ready to give Klaus a taste of his wrath._

"Well?" Bonnie snapped him out of his memory.

"She didn't have anything to say about it." At Bonnie's glare, he rephrased. "Anything _important_ to say."

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked.

Damon sighed – they weren't going to like this. "Nothing."

"_What?_" They both choked.

"Nothing. We can't focus on Elena right now, not when Stefan is slaughtering his hybrids. We need to take care of that before we try to get Elena back." It killed him to say it, but it was the sensible thing to do.

It took a moment, but Caroline's eyes lit with understanding. "Stop Stefan from killing hybrids-"

"-in exchange for Elena," Damon finished.

Bonnie nodded. "I'll start tracking Stefan right now. Do you have anything I could use?"

Without a word, Damon blurred up the stairs, then blurred back down, a leather-bound journal clutched in his left hand. He passed it to the witch. "His diary should work."

She closed her eyes and began to chant in Latin. He sat down in a chair heavily, wishing more than anything that he had a bottle of bourbon to drown his sorrows in. Caroline stood, straightening out her knee-length pink skirt.

"I'll see if I can get any more information, though I'd be surprised if I got friendly 'hello' with his change of attitude," she said as she made her way out of the boardinghouse. "I'll be back soon."

"Good luck, Barbie," he called after her. "And bring back some bourbon."

**You know the drill – R&R please! I love them, they make my day. And constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. How am I supposed to make readers happy if I don't know what they want? I always try to appease to my readers, while keeping to my original plot. So leave me a review!**

** Thanks so much to all who do review! Y'all are awesome.**

** Colbey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I'm not updating as much, school is biting my ass. But, to make it up to you, I made this chapter a little longer. So I hope to get more reviews than usual!**

** Thanks to everyone who does review, you are the best! Sorry if this chapter is less than satisfying.**

** Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Mordred's Lullaby. TVD belongs to L .J. Smith, and ML belongs to Heather Dale.**_

_The boulevard was barren and cold. Streetlights flickered, like a really cheesy horror movie. I pulled my hoodie tighter around my shoulders as a shiver crawled up my spine, and it had nothing to do with the temperature. The lights were off in the house, and it was way too quiet._

_ I stepped over the threshold, avoiding the shards of broken glass. The wallpaper had been shredded, the banister broken in half. Dark pools of liquid trailed up the stairs – I should've known what it was, but my mind wouldn't let me think about it. I crept up the steps, ignoring the squish between my toes, and cringing when the wooden planks creaked under my weight. _

_ The second floor didn't look much better than the first. My stomach twisted when I saw Jeremy's door off of its hinges. No, we compelled him. He was safe. But the sinking feeling only got worse as I got closer to the door. I lightly pushed, and gasped at the sight. _

_Feathers coated the upturned furniture like scarlet snow. My eyes scanned the room until I saw Jeremy. He was covered in bloody gashes and scratches, and his leg bent at an unnatural angle. But that wasn't what made me gag._

_It was his head lying on the other side of the room, vacant eyes open, tongue hanging out._

_I put my hand over my mouth and backed into the hallway, sliding down the wall as scalding tears trailed down my cheeks. I brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knee. Sobs racked through my body, and I began to rock. In my shock, I began to hum, a haunting melody. I'd never heard it before, but it was beautiful, and kept me from breaking down._

"_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep,_

_And carry you down into sleep…"_

_I don't know how long I sang, my voice soft and broken, before a low growl interrupted me. I looked up through blurry eyes and saw a large black wolf, crouched at the end of the hallway. The fur on his muzzle was matted with dried blood, and foam saliva dripped from his jaws. His eyes were bestial, a brilliant glowing gold. _

_Klaus._

_My tears instantly dried as anger clouded my mind. Klaus did this to my brother – to me. My cold body grew warmer as betrayal spread through my veins. He told me he cared about me, that he-_

_ The wolf's lip curled back as he snarled at me. He was lightly pawing the Oriental rug, watching me. I gulped and began to move back, but froze when his eyes squinted. He crouched low to the ground and licked his lips. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, screaming as his claws dug into my flesh._

My eyes flew open, my breathing labored. Sweat glistened on my skin in the moonlight pouring through the window to my left. I slid up to lean against the headboard and calm my pounding heart. The bed sheets were tangled around my legs, proof that I was thrashing in my sleep.

It was always the same. I would walk in the trashed house, up the stairs to the second floor. Jeremy would be lying on his bed, bloody and scarred, with his head on the other side of the room. I would sit in the hallway for God knows how long, until Klaus the Wolf came. I'd never stay asleep long enough to know what happens after he jumps for me, but I can take a pretty good guess. And it had been happening every night since Kol took me out.

The ghost of a smile tugged at my lips. He had taken me on his motorcycle to a nearby tourist town, and we had walked the streets. He bought me a funnel cake and dragged me into every store he thought I would like. I almost chuckled as I remembered the pet store.

_"I want to go in the pet shop," I said excitedly, tugging on his hand with all of my might. He smirked at my efforts, and I crossed my arms over my chest._

_ "C'mon Kol," I whined, tooting my lip up in an adorable pout. He faltered, and after a while, much to my pride, he cracked._

_ "Alright," he grumbled. "But only for a minute."_

_ I grinned and pulled him through the door. It chimed, alerting everyone in the store of our arrival, and two seconds later, and elderly woman appeared to our right. _

_ She smiled warmly at us. "Can I help you with anything?"_

_ "Yes, we want to look at the puppies." Kol rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm, but followed me and the woman over to the fiber glass cages. Dogs of all sizes and breeds scratched at the windows, dying to be let free. Their big doe eyes made my heart melt, and I wanted to take them all home. There were so many – Collies, Labs, Poodles, Dalmatians. I didn't know which ones were cuter._

_ I looked down the wall at the last window and fell in love. An adorable Yorkie puppy was tugging on a rainbow colored rope with all of the strength it could muster. I cooed, much to Kol's amusement, and pointed at it. "We want to hold that one."_

_ The woman looked, and smiled. "Yeah, he's a sweetheart." She went in the back and unlocked the cage while we went into a small petting room. She brought him over to us a moment later, and set him on the floor. "Let me know when you're done."_

_ He looked around, slightly dazed, before he trotted over to my foot and started chewing on my flip flop. My eyes widened and my mouth formed an 'o'. I had to have him._

_ "Kol, I want him."_

_ He snorted. "Such a shame you can have him."_

_ I tried my pouty lip, but he didn't fall for it. "Why not?" _

_ "Because," he looked around, "we're vampires. We can't have a dog around to tempt us."_

_ My eyebrows knitted together. "I thought you guys only drank human blood."_

_ He shrugged and looked away. "Finn is a little sadistic. Even with animals, he likes to..." He trailed off, and I gasped in horror. _

_ "I guess you're right," I whispered, my good mood deflating. I gently extracted my shoe from his tiny teeth and scooped him up in my arms. "Bye-bye, Chuchi." Kol gave me a weird look, but I ignored him, nuzzling my nose against my cute puppy's. He yipped and licked my nose. _

_ Kol took him from me before I shoved him in my purse and walked out of the joint. The woman walked over to us and took him away. We walked out of the room and rubbed hand sanitizer into our palms. The woman came back just as we were about to leave. _

_ "Is there anything else I can help you with?" _

_ I sighed. "No." _

_ She smiled at us both. "Come back soon."_

_ I nodded and walked out, my hand in Kol's. He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Maybe next time."_

I was snapped out if my flashback when the doorknob began to turn slowly. I tensed, fighting the puerile urge to pull my quilt over my head. The door finally opens, and Klaus pokes his head in. I released a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, before I realized who was in my room and sucked it back in. We sat in an awkward silence, before I found my voice.

"What are you doing in here?"

He cleared his throat. "I was checking on you." He wouldn't look at me.

"Why?" I asked, bemused.

His eyes slid to mine, and then focused on the floor. "I always check on you," he whispered.

I opened my mouth but all that came out was a soft, "Oh."

He shuffled his feet – who would've thought Klaus could get nervous? – and looked up at me. "You've been…distant. Is everything alright?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "If anyone's been distant, it's you."

He frowned. "How so?"

"Ever since our 'chat' with Rebekah, you've avoided me like the bubonic plague. This is the first time in a week that you have spoken two words to me. So don't walk in here thinking that you can write me off and get away with it." By the time I was finished, I was pretty damn pissed.

He winced. "I wasn't-"

"Yes," I interrupted, "you were."

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did." Did he think I was stupid?

He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "If you would let me finish," he said through clenched teeth. "I wasn't talking about _that_. That's all me. What I meant was, you seem troubled. There are bags under your eyes, your hair is dull, and you look pale."

"Don't try to smooth talk me," I muttered dryly.

He smirked, but it was gone as soon as it came. "I'm serious. Tell me what's up." He came to sit next to me on the bed.

"It's nothing." He gave me _the look_, and I sighed. "I've been having really bad dreams, that's all."

He looked at me with concern. "What about?" He asked softly.

"Well," I started, "I'm at my house, but it's been vandalized. Furniture thrown around, broken glass everywhere. I go upstairs and into Jeremy's room, and-" I had to stop and take a deep breath to hold back the tears stinging my eyes. "-and Jeremy is covered in cuts and scratches. His head is on the other side of the room," I whispered, leaving out the part where he's the one responsible.

He reached over and gently brushed a tear from my cheek. That was it for me. I broke down into shoulder-racking sobs. He pulled me into his arms and I buried my head in his chest, breathing in his heavenly scent.

I don't know how long we sat like that, him soothing me with his Nordic language; I didn't know what he was saying, but it calmed me almost instantly. When I finally pulled back, his shirt had large tear stains. I giggled quietly.

"Sorry about your shirt."

He waved me off. "No problem." He hesitated. "Lena…you know I would never let anything like that happen, right?"

I bit my lip. "Yes," I said unsurely.

He visibly relaxed. "Good."

He got up to leave, but I grabbed his arm, effectively keeping him in place. "Would you…do you mind staying with me?"

He looked at me blankly for a while, before he gave me a small smile and murmured, "Sure."

I scooted over to give him room, and he crawled under the covers. He was a little stiff, so I grabbed his hand and laid it over my waist. He pulled me closer, my chest flush against his back. I closed my eyes, and he began to hum me a lullaby. It was achingly familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

A cold, wet nose pressed itself against the crook of my neck, and I opened my eyes. A brown little Yorkie ball of adorableness stared back at me, head quirked to the side.

"Chuchi!" I squealed, squeezing him to my chest. He barked and began licking my hand. I kissed his head and set him down, rolling out of bed and heading out of the door.

It didn't take me too long to find what I was looking for. He was sitting in the drawing room, sipping a glass of Scotch and looking out the window.

"Kol, thank you so much!" I shrieked, jumping in his arms. He was surprised, but caught me easily.

"For what, might I ask?" He asked, amused yet puzzled.

"You know what," I teased. "For Chuchi."

His brows furrowed. "Chuchi?"

My grin faded. "You did buy me Chuchi…didn't you?"

"Elena, I told you about Finn. Why would I bring a dog around him?"

"Then who did?" I asked quietly.

Kol tried to answer, but someone beat him to it.

"I did."

We both turned to see Klaus in the doorway, blonde hair wet and hanging in his face. He wore a black wife beater and gray sweat pants, a small towel hanging around his neck. I licked my lips.

"You bought the dog?" Kol asked.

He nodded and walked in the room. "Yep."

"Why?"

Klaus looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Because I knew it would make her happy."

My jaw went slack. How mercurial could one supernatural being possibly be?

"Now if you'll excuse us, Kol. Elena and I have something to discuss."

He nodded his head, just as confused as I was. He turned to me and planted a kiss on my temple. "I'll see you later." I nodded and he blurred out of the room. I noticed Klaus narrowing his eyes, but ignored it.

"So what do we need to talk about?" I asked him. Was he going to bring up last night?

He took a deep breath. "Someone is killing off my hybrids."

"I know that." I heard Elijah talking about it.

"Yes, you do. But what you don't know is that they're also after you."

My eyes widened. "They're after _me_?"

He nodded, solemnly. "Afraid so, sweetheart."

"But Damon wouldn't go after me," I said.

"No he wouldn't. But Stefan would."

"You think Stefan's doing it." I meant it as a question but it came out as a statement.

He answered anyways. "Yes, I do. I fucked him up, Lena, it wouldn't surprise me."

I shook my head. "So what do want me to do, talk with him?"

Klaus looked horrified. "Absolutely not. I couldn't risk…" He closed his eyes, and reopened them a moment later. "I wouldn't risk your safety like that."

My breath hitched. One minute he was a cold-hearted bastard, and the next, a regular Don Juan. It gave me a bit of a headache.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He grinned at me. "Because you're going to start training."

"Training?" I frowned.

"Yes."

I thought about it. Sounded like a smart idea, considering my life was in danger. "Okay."

"Good," he breathed. "I thought you would fight me about it."

I shook my head. "It's a good idea."

He clapped his hands together. "Alright. Be at the gym in a half hour in your workout clothes."

I nodded and headed to the door. Before I left, though, I turned back to him. "Klaus?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Thanks for Chuchi."

He arched an eyebrow. "Chuchi?"

I nodded and he chuckled. "Anything for you, Lena."

**I just realized – I don't have a beta. I'm not sure how it works, but if anyone wants to be my beta, just PM me, and send me some of your work if you can. **

** Tell me if you like this chapter, please. I didn't think it was as good as it could've been, but let me know if you liked it in a review. They make my day brighter! And, as I always say, give me suggestions. No guarantee that I will use them, but you never know…I may use them in a different story (with your permission, of course).**

** R&R! And thank you to all who have stuck with me since chapter 1.**

** Colbey**

** P.S. Don't look up the lullaby just yet. I will post a link to the video when the time is right.**


	9. Chapter 9

**FCAT is a bitch, I hate it so much.**

** I was finally able to finish this chapter, so I hope you all like it. I got many reviews on the last chapter and that made me extremely happy, so let's keep it up! Thanks to everyone who reviews – it makes me a better writer.**

** I finally have a beta! **_**AerynSpeedleCaine **_**has offered, so the next chapter will probably be sent to her. I won't send every chapter to her, but the ones I'm not too sure about I'll have her look over. With both of our schedules, though, I may not be able to post as frequently as I would like. **

** Also, in about a week (next Wednesday) I will be going on a cruise, so I will have no access to the internet. I will try to post enough chapters to keep you satisfied, but I wanted to let you know so that you didn't think I was abandoning the story. How could I do such a thing when I have such wonderful readers?**

** Enough of my rambling – get to reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, it belongs to L. J. Smith (or the new ghost writer), blah, blah, blah…**_

Akua led me down the stairs on the ground level to the basement. It had been turned into a full-out gym, with treadmills lining one wall and punching bags lining the other. Mats were spread all over the floor around one big bench press in the center of the room. I briefly wondered why an Original vampire would need to work out, but pushed it to the back of my mind. I would ask Klaus later.

I set my towel and water bottle down and began to stretch on one of blue mats, spreading my legs apart and touching my toes. My hamstrings stung a bit, seeing as I hadn't had a good run in a while. There wasn't a track, so when I finished, I got to my feet and began running around the room.

I closed my eyes and pushed against the urge to stop and take a break. The first three laps were always the hardest, the burning sensation so intense that I felt I would die. But on the fourth lap, the pain ebbed away, until all that remained was the exhilaration. It was one of the things I loved most about running – that you had to work for the pleasure.

In the middle of my sixth lap, the door banged open. It startled me and I stumbled, falling flat on my face. My eyes watered and my nose ached as I hefted myself onto my knees, and Klaus blurred over to me. He kneeled in front of me, gently taking my head in his hands and tilting it back and forth to check for damage. I swooned at how he was treating me, with utmost care, as if I were precious porcelain that could break at any given moment.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly.

My mouth was dry, and I had to swallow thrice before I could speak. "No."

The ghost of a smile flickered on his lips. "You're a horrible liar, Lena." His expression turned serious. "Please be careful."

I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me up effortlessly and made sure I was steady before he released my hand. I instantly felt cold at the loss of contact, and to prevent myself from grabbing him, I asked, "So what are we doing today?"

"You are going to learn how to fight."

"You don't say," I muttered.

He narrowed his eyes at my sarcasm, but ignored it. "You need to be able to protect yourself against whomever it is that's killing my hybrids."

He didn't say his name, but it hung in the air as if he had. _Stefan_.

"But why would _they _hurt me?"

He hesitated. "Because you're the key to making my kind," he murmured, his eyes unfocused, as if he were somewhere else.

I shook my head. "Damon already taught me a few things on fighting vampires."

"Yes, but you need to know more than 'a few things' if you're going to go up against someone who can kill us."

"Okay," I said. It didn't sound too bad.

"Since you already stretched and ran a few laps, we'll start with-"

"Wait," I interrupted him. "_You're_ going to teach me?"

He blinked. "Of course. Think I'm incapable?"

"N-no," I stammered, "I just figured you would have Elijah or Kol do it."

His face darkened. "Would you prefer one of them?"

My eyebrows knit. Would I? I tried to picture Elijah fighting with me, but my mind couldn't conjure up the image. And I knew that the more time I spent with Kol, the more he would believe that something was between us. Sure, he was a nice guy, but he wasn't….

_Klaus._

I shook my head at the unwelcome thought. My eyes focused again on Klaus as he relaxed visibly, and it occurred to me that I answered his question. It didn't escape me that he looked pretty smug, too.

"Since you already stretched and ran a few laps," he continued, "we'll start with push-ups. I want fifty of them done in ten minutes."

I gaped at him. "_Fifty push-ups?_"

"You're lucky I'm not giving you more…or less time. Now hop to it."

I tried to protest, but he gave me a pointed look and I shut up. Grumbling, I got on my hands and toes, and lowered myself only to push back up. Klaus walked over to the far wall and set a timer for ten minutes, then sat on the bench press and watched me.

"Faster," Klaus said at one point, when I reached my twenty-third. "You only have five minutes left." I went as fast as I could and just barely made fifty before the timer rang. I smiled, proud of myself, and Klaus returned it.

"Good job. Now do fifty crunches."

I sighed and rolled onto my back. It continued like this for a while, doing whatever he wanted me to in whatever timeframe he gave me. Sometimes he would tell me to speed up, other times – though they were few in numbers – he would tell me to slow down, as he didn't want me to strain myself. Finally, after my last sit-up, he told me to stand.

"Now that we've finally gotten past the basics, we'll do a few chin ups."

I groaned but followed him over to a door on the back wall. It led to a room similar to the one we were just in, except this was more for yoga and gymnastics. There was a high horizontal bar in one corner of the room, and after Klaus pulled it to the center of the floor, he lifted me up onto it and instructed me to do fifty chin-ups.

By the time I dropped back to the ground, I was out of breath and clutching my side in pain. Klaus frowned at my state, and I frowned right back.

"I thought you worked out regularly," he stated.

"Yeah, running and yoga. Not Original vampire boot camp," I panted.

He sighed. "Well, no worries." _No worries my ass._ "That will be all."

"That's it?" I asked, incredulous. "You prep me for heavy duty shit and then tell me we're done?"

He nodded and gathered his things. "I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

My jaw went slack and I could only watch as he walked out of the door, leaving me – for lack of a better term – hot and bothered.

…

"_Now _can I learn how to fight?" I asked.

It was my fourth day of nothing but hard-core workouts, and Klaus still wouldn't let me fight. Every time I would ask why, he would ignore me and tell me to do something else. Sometimes he would put music on for me to listen to, but it was Mozart or Salieri – and while they made beautiful pieces of music, that was the last thing that would keep me pumped.

Again, he brushed me off. "Now do eighty jumping jacks."

I got to my feet – faster than my first day, I noted – and did what he asked. Well, _commanded_ is more accurate than just simply _asked._

"When will I start to fight?" I asked, my voice sounding shaky as I jumped and flailed my arms rhythmically.

"When I say so," he said, without looking up from his novel.

"When will that be?" When he didn't answer, I huffed. "Oh, c'mon Klaus, just let me fight. _Once._"

He arched an eyebrow and looked up. "You think you can fight?"

I stopped immediately. "Yes. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!"

He pursed his lips, then got up and, after gently placing his book in his seat, walked over to me. "Okay. Let's spar."

"Finally, what I've dre-"

I was on my back before the sentence got out.

"What the _hell_?"

He smirked at me from above. "First and foremost, always be prepared. A vampire won't wait for you to get warmed up, so you need to always be ready. For anything."

He blurred onto his feet and offered me a hand. I grabbed it and tried to pull him down, but he didn't budge, instead lifting me until my feet were planted firmly on the ground. He grabbed me in a chokehold just as I was about to speak, effectively cutting me off.

I clawed at his arm, but it was no use. He wasn't hurting me but it was uncomfortable. He flipped me over his shoulder and slammed me – as lightly as he could – onto the floor again. He was a cocky little bastard about it, too.

"You're not playing fair," I whined.

"Life isn't fair. You wanted to spar, so that's what we did. I apologize if you didn't get to kick my ass like you had hoped."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued. "I know the workouts you're doing right now aren't much fun, but they're necessary. You can't just jump right in and expect to do any damage. Maybe for human standards you're pretty strong, but against a vampire, you're gum on the bottom of their shoe. You need to build up strength, but you also need to build up endurance. Because even Chuck Norris couldn't go up against a vampire and walk away unscathed."

I sat silently, taking it all in. He made an extremely valid point. I was nothing to a vampire, especially one strong enough to kill hybrids. So everything Klaus was doing would help me in the long run. Knowing that, it would be much easier to do my warm-ups.

"Okay," I said quietly.

He looked surprised, but pleasantly so. "Good. I thought you'd fight me on it." He sobered. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and smiled softly. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Alright, then. Again."

"But you just said I needed to build up strength," I reminded him.

He nodded. "I did. But I also enjoy kicking your tail."

"Oh, you think you can kick my tail?"

He gave me _the look_, but it was filled with amusement and mockery. "I have. Twice."

"What makes you think I won't beat you this time?" I asked. He was wounding my pride.

He threw his head back and laughed a hardy, knee-slapping whoop. It was a wonderful sound, and I hoped to hear it again. As he was distracted, I got up into a crouch as silently as I could, and twirled, kicking my foot out at the last minute and sweeping him off his feet.

His laughing cut off as I straddled him and crossed my arms. His hands instantly, almost subconsciously grabbed my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I certainly wasn't complaining. His knees lifted up and I shot forward, my breasts just barely grazing his face as my hands jutted out to break my fall. My eyes fluttered at the contact, and I could've sworn I heard him _purr_.

"Gotchya," I whispered hoarsely.

He tensed, and then our positions were switched, him leaning over me with my back pressed against the cold floor. His face was inches from mine, and I could feel his sweet breath wash over me.

"Guess again." He mouthed, and I was mesmerized by the way his lips moved to form the words. They looked so soft and enticing – like a forbidden fruit. So sweet, yet so, so dangerous. A danger that I found myself craving the longer I stayed here.

He shifted his body and rubbed me _right there._ I moaned slightly and he licked his lips, eyes hooded. I closed my eyes and his hand trailed down the length of my body as we slowly started to move together. A raw, primal need pumped through my veins and down to my sex, making every touch, every caress, feel charged with one hundred watts of electricity. I thought I would go mad with impetuous lust.

He stopped grinding against me and something in his eyes stopped my heart. I couldn't make out what it was, and I didn't have time. He lowered his head and, after my silent confirmation, pressed his lips gently to mine. His hands came up to cup my face, as if I were delicate glass, as mine wound through his silky hair. His lips were exactly as I remembered, soft yet firm, and they filled me with static energy and heat. My body was on fire and he was gasoline, feeding the flames. I loved it.

He pulled away much too soon for my liking, keeping it chaste, though it felt anything but. He hefted himself up and looked down at me with smoldering bedroom eyes, before turning and blurring out the door.

I sat on the mats, stunned, and, ironically enough, I realized - _this is the second time he has left me hot and bothered._

_**REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW!**_

__**As I always say, constructive criticism is welcome (but don't be pissy about it) and if anyone has any suggestions (though, so far, everyone has liked where I'm going with this, so *knock on wood*) feel free to leave them in your review. No guarantee that I will use them, but I may put it in another story, with your permission, of course. (Jeez, this should be my catch phrase.)**

** LAST THING, I SWEAR! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me since chapter one – You all are the reason I've gotten this far…even though its only nine chapters…:) **

__**Colbey**


	10. Chapter 10

**DID ANYBODY SEE THE DELENA KISS IN 3x19? I almost had a heart attack. That's probably why this doesn't satisfy me the way it should. But hopefully it's still decent.**

** I was a little disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. They were fewer than I usually got, and I was a little depressed. So thank you to all who are still reviewing – you're the reason this story is going so far.**

** Hope you all enjoy this!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, no matter how hard I wish.**_

"He kissed you?"

I frowned at her. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Akua and I sat on my bed, playing with a very hyper Chuchi. He was determined to tear up his little rubber tire with his sharp baby teeth, but he got aggravated every time Akua or I took it away from him. He had everyone wrapped around his little paw – even Elijah.

"You told me he was being distant," she pointed out. "That seems like a drastic change in such a short time."

I nodded. "I thought so, too. But I can't figure out why."

Akua opened her mouth, but shook her head, deciding not to say anything. "What?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips and thought for moment, searching for the right words. "Maybe he's…jealous."

I snorted delicately. "Of what?"

She gave me a pointed, _you're-not-stupid_ look. "Who do you think? Kol, possibly Elijah."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but deep down, I knew that it was possible. It would certainly explain why he got so cold when I mentioned them.

_Would you prefer one of them?_

"So what do I do about this unnecessary jealousy?"

She gave me a wry grin. "You really like Master, don't you?"

Did I? The question made me think for a moment. Two weeks ago, I would've called you crazy for thinking I felt anything for him. But now that I had seen a softer side of him, I felt a connection that surpassed anything I had felt with Stefan, or even Damon. With him avoiding me, however, it had somehow burned out, only to be reignited times ten the other day in the gym. I shivered at the thought of our heated moment and my revelation.

"Yes, I do," I said quietly. She grinned at me and her eyes sparkled, but when I didn't return it, her smile faded. She rubbed my arm, sensing the direction of my thoughts.

"Give Master some time, he'll come around. These feelings are new to him, and he doesn't know how to handle it."

"That's the problem, Akua," I said. "He shouldn't have to _handle_ them. Besides, how do I even know he feels the same way?"

"Trust me," she murmured dryly. "He feels the same way. Just be patient."

I huffed but nodded my head and turned back to my enthusiastic puppy. He was a little annoyed that we had ignored him, but all was forgiven when I started to rub his tummy. I changed the subject.

"So, you and Dorian…?"

She gave me a goofy smile that spoke a thousand words. "Oh, he's wonderful Elena. Master gave us time off while you were training, so we went hunting together in Myst- some bow hunk town. It was so romantic, and if it hadn't been for Jillian, he would've kissed me at the door." She pouted at that, and I laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure there will be more opportunities. Dorian will make sure of it." I winked at her.

There was a knock at the door, and Elijah walked in when I hollered for him to come in. I was pleasantly surprised to see him – it had been too long since I had last spoken with him. In fact, it was almost like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Ever since Damon had barged in, Elijah had been MIA.

"Where've you been, Eli?" I asked.

He didn't give me his usual sweet smile, and worry began to build. "I wish this was a pleasure visit, Elena, but I'm afraid not."

I stopped rubbing Chuchi and sat up, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

He wouldn't look me in the eyes. "It seems that Stefan has crossed the line with Niklaus." He hesitated, then turned to Akua. "Radha is dead."

Akua gasped. "He killed Radha?"

Elijah nodded solemnly, and Akua paled. She asked him another question in a different language – she had once told me she spoke Zulu – and he answered in the same tongue. I, on the other hand, was confused as to who had died and what was going on in general. When they paused in their conversation, I spoke up.

"Who is this Ramadan?" I asked.

"Ramadan is an Islamic holiday, Elena," Elijah said. "Her name was Radha. She was very important to Niklaus."

I felt a sharp pain in my chest at that. So he had a girlfriend all along? The thought made my blood run cold and my eyes sting. _No._ I would not cry here, not in front of them. I straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin up high. I would not let this break me.

"I can see why he's upset," I said monotonously.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at me, confused at the sudden change. "Yes, he is a little unhinged," he murmured.

I nodded stiffly and slid off the bed when my phone rang. I didn't think to check the caller ID; I was too busy trying to keep my heart in one piece. Raising the phone to my ear, I muttered, "Hello?"

_"Elena, please come home."_

The ghost of a smile flickered on my face, but it was gone in a heartbeat. "Hey, Caroline."

_"Everyone misses you. Me, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt…Damon."_

I sighed as guilt coursed through me. The last person I wanted to hurt was Damon – I loved him. Just not enough. Caroline cut off my mind chatter as she continued.

_"Oh, Elena, he's an absolute wreck. He hasn't showered in days, he drinks like there's no tomorrow. Yesterday, I found him staring at your picture. He was moments away from talking to it as if you were there. Elena, if you won't come home on your own, then please, come home for Damon. He needs you."_

I took a deep breath at this. I knew that Damon loved me, but this…I hadn't expected a reaction like this. It broke my heart to think that while he was worrying about me, grieving me, I had been swooning over the monster that had caused us all so much pain.

"I…I'll think about it," I compromised. She huffed but agreed – it was better than nothing. She wanted to talk some more, but Bonnie needed her help with a spell, so we said our goodbyes and hung up. She definitely gave me something to think about – maybe it would be best if I did go back home.

"Who was that?" Akua asked. I turned to her.

"Caroline." She cocked her head to the side and I elaborated. "A friend of mine in Mystic Falls. She wants me to come home."

"And your thinking about going," she added with a sad undertone.

I didn't answer her. Telling her that my mind was pretty much made up would only upset her further, and she would try to convince me not to go. But that was not an option. If Klaus had loved another, then what was the point of me staying? _Get a grip Elena, it's only been a week, and now you're in love with him?_

My eyes widened. Was that it? Was I…was I falling in love with him? I thought back to the first time we almost kissed. He had set my body on fire and we hadn't even kissed. When we did kiss? It was reverent and gentle, as if he thought he thought it was dream, but didn't want to wake up. Those times were amazing, but they didn't compare to yesterday. The passion was all-encompassing and electricity crackled in the air and throughout my body. It was like I had inhaled him, and now, he was in my bloodstream, in my heart. I couldn't keep myself from falling, and a small part of me didn't want to.

But he had a girlfriend. He was in love. Or had been when she was alive.

So that left me no choice. My heart would shatter, being separated from him, but if I stayed, it would break me beyond repair. I had to go, as soon as I could.

"I should pack my things," I whispered. Akua's lip trembled, but she nodded and left the room, dragging a deflated Elijah behind her. Before I could say goodbye, they were out the door.

I blinked back the tears and pulled my duffel bag out. I only packed my original clothes and the ones I had bought with my own money. The fancy ball gowns, the lovely cocktail dresses, they would all stay. I couldn't exactly say where the time went – at some point, I had slipped into a blissful numbness, and didn't really know what was going on outside of my own somber thoughts. A knock on the door pulled me out of my state-of-mind, and my empty, "Come in" was involuntary.

The door opened slowly and Klaus trudged in, stone faced. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, staring at me with intense eyes that held…something. But it made my breath catch, and I couldn't look away.

"I heard you were leaving," he said. It sounded as if a war were raging inside of him – probably the result of Ramla's murder. The unwelcome thought winded me, and it took a moment to find my voice.

"Yes, it's about time I got back to where I belong." My voice was hoarse, as if I had swallowed sandpaper.

"You belong here," he whispered.

I shook my head. "You're only saying that because you're upset."

"You are right. I am upset."

I tried to ignore the pain those words caused. "I would've given you my condolences, but I didn't get around to it. I was busy packing."

"I don't need condolences, Lena. I need you to stay." His voice racked on the last word.

I turned my back and fiddled with the zipper of my bag. "I can't replace her, Klaus."

He blurred in front of me, making me jump in surprise. His eyebrows were drawn together, and his lips formed a cute little pout. It was so sexy. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking Ringadong-"

"Radha," he corrected.

"Whatever!" I exploded. "I can't replace the love you lost, Klaus. I'm not-"

"Love I lost?" He repeated. Understanding flooded his eyes. "Is that what you think this is?"

Now I was the one confused. "Isn't it?"

He stared at me wide eyed for a long moment, before finally saying, "I wasn't in love with her, Lena."

"But you were so upset over her death," I pointed out.

His nose scrunched. "_Upset_ isn't the right word, exactly. I was more…_agitated_."

My bewilderment must have been clear on my face, because he sighed. "Lena, she wasn't my girlfriend. She was my alpha female."

An image of two wolves humping in the woods came to mind instantly, and my jaw fell open.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Not like that. She was my second in command. And the fact that someone killed her is a sign that whoever has been doing this is trying to attack me, not just some coincidence. "

My mouth formed a little 'o' at the news, and Klaus chuckled.

"I can't believe you thought…" he trailed off and chuckled again.

"So," I said, hope igniting in the pit of my stomach, "you aren't in love with anyone."

Something flashed in those mesmerizing eyes of his, but it was gone before I could identify it. He grabbed my face gently in my hands and lowered his until we were a breath away. He looked into my eyes, seemingly into my soul, and I nodded slightly.

My eyes closed as his lips touched mine. I moaned quietly as heat coursed through me, and he smirked. My hands wound into his golden hair, pulling him as close to me as physically possible, and even then it still wasn't enough. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip, and they parted automatically. There was no fighting for dominance, just a tender caress of his tongue against mine. I bit his lip and he growled softly, lifting me effortlessly and blurring us over to the bed.

His hands roamed my body as his mouth left mine, nipping along my jaw line and down my neck. He began to undo the buttons of my shirt slowly, one by one. It was a simple act, and yet so sensual. By the time he got to the fourth button, my patience had run out, and my hands replaced his, ripping my top open in a matter of seconds. His eyes glittered with lust and my lips were back on his, soft and insistent.

I panted as his kisses trailed lower, in between the valley of my breasts. He cupped the left and massaged my peak through the fabric of my bra. I moaned and grabbed the pillow by my head – it had never felt this good before. By now, my panties were soaked, and I was a throbbing, writhing mess. I wanted, I _needed _him, and I was going to get him.

He had just unhooked the clasp when Elijah came in. He stopped in his tracks as he stared, wide eyed at the two of us, flustered. My cheeks were burning and I looked to Klaus. He did _not_ look like a happy camper.

_"What?"_ he growled.

Elijah regained his composure – somewhat – and answered. "Greta is here."

**Elijah is a bit of a cock-blocker, isn't he? Just like Jeremy in 3x19.**

** Please, please, PLEASE review. I'm insecure about this chapter, though I didn't send it to my beta because my cruise is in three days and I wanted this up ASAP. So the only way I will know if you like it is if you leave a long, juicy review. **

** Constructive criticism is welcome as are suggestions. No guarantee that I'll use them, but I might put them in a different story (your permission, of course). You all should have this memorized by now. **

** Thanks to all who are still hanging in there with me!**

__**Colbey**


	11. Chapter 11

**100 reviews! Woot woot! **

** Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. I was extremely happy :) You know what? Thank you to all who have reviewed since chapter one – WFL would've never gotten this far without you.**

** WFL will be getting a trailer on YouTube, thanks to ****wwlilcraz101****. I'll post the link when it's finished. **

** I'm very, VERY satisfied with this chapter, and I hope you are, too. It was so much fun to write, so please – enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries – it belongs to Julie Plec (amazing woman) and L. J. Smith (another amazing woman). I don't own Justin Bieber, either. It's unconstitutional.**_

"Who is Greta?" I asked as he buttoned me back up.

"Gloria's sister." I pulled a blank face, and he added, "My witch Katerina killed."

"What is she doing here?"

He finished up the last button and placed a kiss on my nose. "I'm hoping she can help us find a spell."

"What kind of spell?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe something to figure out what Stefan's plans are."

"How can you be so sure it's Stefan doing this?"

"Because Stefan has reason to," he said quietly. He patted my knee and began to get up. "We should get down stairs."

"No," I whined, pulling him to me again. He gave in and kissed me softly, but it was over much too soon for my liking. I puffed my bottom lip out petulantly and he bit it softly.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to that," he whispered, before grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Fine. Let me just brush my hair."

He nodded and I walked into the bathroom, shuffling through the drawers for my comb. He followed me in and sat on a chair by the door, watching me silently. When I found my brush, I raked it through my chocolate tresses a few times, then leaned over and flipped my hair back. It fell in limp curls along my back and around my chest. When I looked to Klaus for approval, he licked his lips and stared at me with bedroom eyes.

"You look exquisite, Lena."

I smirked and sashayed over to the full length mirror to check my appearance. I heard his sharp intake of air and smirked proudly. It was extremely satisfying knowing that I had such an effect on him.

"Lena."

"Hmm?"

"Do that again and I'll bend you over the counter and have my wicked way with you," he said darkly. I looked over my shoulder at him, into his bedroom eyes, and shivered.

"I'll hold you to that," I whispered seductively. He narrowed his eyes and his lips parted in the sexiest way. "But right now, we need to see the witch."

He grumbled something about bloody witches being immoral, and I chuckled. He was being so…_normal._ I could almost imagine he was human.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room and downstairs. He led me down the hallway where the dining room was, and into a sitting room. It was the same room that Klaus and I had talked in my first night here – when we almost kissed. I blushed and he winked at me. The fire was blazing, and an old woman, around the age of sixty, was sipping hot tea out of china. She appeared wise beyond her years, as if she were a lot older than looks revealed, and she was staring at the fire intently. Her head whipped to us when we sat down on the loveseat to the left of her, and smiled.

"Niklaus," she said in greeting.

He smiled briefly. "Greta." He then gestured toward me beside him. "I would like you to meet Elena Gilbert. Lena, this is Greta."

I offered my hand and she took it in both of hers, closing her eyes and leaning her head against them. Klaus gave me a reassuring smile when I looked to him, startled. A moment later, she released me, and acted as if nothing odd had happened.

"The doppelgänger. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said warmly.

I didn't have time to say anything back before she turned to Klaus and began to speak. "What is it you need me for?"

"Someone has been killing my hybrids," he began. "We believe it's an old friend of Elena's, seeing as he has reason to want revenge against me. We were hoping you would be able to help us."

"If you already know who he is and why he's doing it, then my assistance is not needed."

"We were hoping that you would be able to do something. Anything."

She tapped her chin. "What could I possibly do?"

"Help us get into his head, to figure out his next move. Or track his location so that he may be dealt with."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid those are not my specialties, Klaus. I cannot help you."

"Please. Something, anything. Whatever you can do, please." I had never heard him beg before – I didn't think he had it in him. I didn't like it one bit. _Why is he so desperate for her help?_

"There is nothing I can do."

"A protection spell, at least."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You want me to perform a protection spell on you?"

"Not on me," he said. "On her."

Both of our brows shot to our hairline. "You want me to charm _her_?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded his head, dead serious. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. I was too stunned to articulate a full sentence. Did Klaus really care about me that much? My heart skipped a beat at the thought. Klaus, the man I was falling in love with, actually cared enough about me to charm me with a protection spell. I could've squealed like a Justin Bieber fan girl.

_He's only saying that because he needs your blood._

The thought was unpleasant, but logical. I was essential to making his hybrids, and if I was gone, then there was no way for him to regain what he had lost.

"That I can do," Greta said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Klaus gave her a million-dollar smile and shook her hand in that weird way of hers. "When would you like me to do it?"

"As soon as possible."

She nodded. "You're in luck. I have a grimoire in the trunk of my car that might contain the protection spell."

He clasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips for a loud kiss, grinning like a relieved fool. "Excellent."

….

"Leave us, Niklaus."

He didn't look happy about that, and hesitated by the door. A gust of wind manifested in the air, ruffling my hair and opening the door wider. He smirked at her and made his way out, closing the door behind it. She waved her hand and the lock clicked. We chuckled when we heard Klaus swear and stomp off, annoyed.

"Now that he's gone, let's get down to business," she said cheerily, opening her bag. She set down her grimoire down, opening the worn cover to a yellow page, filled with odd sketches and calligraphic handwriting in Latin. She shuffled through the satchel and pulled out little amber bottles filled with dark liquids and granules, each labeled in –surprise – Latin.

Finally, she took out an object wrapped in a royal purple and placed it beside her. She saw me eyeing it and answered, "That's for later."

She uncorked one of the bottles and poured salt into her hand, sprinkling it in a circle on the floor around us. She then whispered something that sounded like, "Ignis," and the purple candle in between us lit on its own. The spell book slid toward her on its own and she clasped my hands.

"Is there any way we can do this in English?" I asked, uncomfortable. For some reason, I didn't really trust this witch.

Her eyes crinkled with sympathy. "I know it's a little creepy, but that's just the way it is." She closed her eyes and, after a few deep breaths began the ritual.

"Maiorum nostrorum virtus adimplébis me legatum. Da mihi virtutem spiritus. Sit nostra protectione generis donum." She released my hands and grabbed the bottle filled with dark liquid. She coated her fingers and painted a circle with three sharp ovals in three different directions on my left palm. On my right, she painted three spirals connected at their centers. She held the backs of my hands so that they stayed palm up.

"Patres signa potestatis vestrae protectionis robur." She pulled her hands back and picked up the object. Unwrapping gingerly, she revealed a glinting dagger with an ornate hilt. She uncorked yet another bottle of liquid and covered the blade with it, before turning to me again. When she brought the dagger closer to me, I pulled back – no way in hell was she going to get that thing near me - but she grabbed my hands and pulled them forward – I'm sure she would've said something to reassure me, but an interruption like that would sever the connection.

"Sanguine erit signum." With that, she brought the blade to my left palm and carved into my skin, tracing the symbol. I hissed at the stinging but kept still. If I moved it would only hurt worse. She finished and moved to my right palm, repeating the process. When she finished, she covered the dagger in the cloth again and recorked the bottles, shoving them back in her leather bag. She grabbed my hands once more.

_"Slán agus beannacht leat."_

There was a split second when the words rang with finality and seemed to echo through the air. And then an excruciating, burning sensation rose in my palms. It grew and intensified, until it was unbearable, and my head began to pound, a rushing sound filling my ears. I screamed in agony – I couldn't hold it in any longer. A moment later, the door burst open and Klaus blurred in. He crouched in front of me and pushed Greta away, quite forcefully. She cowered in confusion and fear – I didn't blame her for being scared. Klaus was shaking in rage.

_"What did you do to her?"_ He roared.

She cringed and stuttered, "I-I performed the r-ritual."

"Then why did she scream?"

"Because s-she's in p-pain."

"Why is she in pain?" He snarled. He was losing what little patience he had.

Greta's eyebrows knit. "I thought you knew that it would be painful."

"How am I supposed to know when you don't tell me?" He was going to snap at any minute. She didn't know what to say to that, and he took a deep, calming breath. "I think you should go."

She grabbed her things and flew to the door, but stopped before she left. Was she stupid? "The pain will fade in a matter of minutes."

"Go," he ordered darkly, and she bolted out the door. He took a few more of those calming breaths, then turned to me. His eyes softened and he looked...anguished. His fingers grazed my cheek. "Are you alright?"

I nodded subtly. The burning had lessened to an ache, and my pounding head was reduced a dull throb. "I'm fine," I croaked.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry, Lena," he whispered. "I had no idea-"

"Klaus."

"-I never knew it was painful-"

"Klaus?"

"-Neither Gloria nor Greta had told me-"

"Klaus!"

He stopped and looked into my eyes. I took his face in my hands, ignoring the sting, and pecked his lips lightly. "It's okay."

He shook his head but didn't argue, and lifted me into his arms. We blurred through the house – I focused on his lips to keep the nausea at bay – and into a random bedroom. The walls were in browns and beiges, and the bed was large, with a jade green comforter. Two doors on the other side of room indicated a closet and a bathroom, most likely identical to mine. A large plasma TV hung on the wall opposite the bed.

"This is my room," Klaus said quietly from behind me.

I nodded my head calmly, but inside, I was freaking. _Holy shit, you're in his room! _My inner me fist-pumped the air and did cartwheels all around the room.

"I wanted you to get some rest, but I still want to be able to check on you."

"Okay," I whispered. He pulled back the comforter and flat sheet, and I slid in. He tucked me in and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

"Sleep."

I closed my eyes and tried – really, I did – but sleep wouldn't come. He seemed to realize this and laid down beside me, over the covers. He played with my hair and began to sing softly.

_"Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_ And carry you down into sleep."_

I vaguely remembered the lyrics from somewhere, but I was out like a light before I could figure out where.

….

I woke to a beautiful melody floating through the room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up groggily, surveying my surroundings. Klaus was gone. I looked to my left and saw a door ajar, where the music was coming from. I rolled off the bed and tip-toed over, pushing lightly on the door. There was a black grand piano in the center of the room, but that wasn't the source.

Moonlight flooded the room through a big bay window, and Klaus sat at the window seat. His eyes were closed and his fingers pressed on the finger board exactly where they should've gone, the friction of the bow sliding across the string creating a sturdy, humble note. Klaus never struck as the musical type, especially not a violinist, but here he was, playing with such ease and confidence. He had been doing this for a while.

I leaned against the doorway and watched him, mesmerized. He must've sensed my presence, because he stopped playing and looked over to me. Our eyes locked, and the way the moonlight reflected off of his blue eyes made my breath hitch.

"Did I wake you?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "I don't mind. You play beautifully."

He shrugged and began to put the instrument away. When he zipped up the case and set it at his feet, he looked up. "You should go back to bed."

"I don't want to sleep."

His eyes widened and his lips parted. But a moment later, his eyes emptied. "Go to sleep, Elena."

My nose scrunched at his use of my full name. I walked over to him - noting how he tensed as I drew nearer – and grabbed his face. "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"You know what. Push me away."

He turned his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I made him look at me. "Yes, you do. Please, Klaus. Don't do this to me."

He looked at me with such sadness – it broke my heart. "I don't deserve you, Lena," he breathed.

My jaw dropped. "Yes, you do."

He laughed humorlessly. "I've spent a thousand years killing for my own sadistic pleasure, Lena. I tried to kill your brother. I did kill your aunt. I don't deserve an angel like you," he said, voice thick with unshed tears.

My eyes flooded and I blinked rapidly. "You deserve to be loved, Klaus. That's what I'm here for – to be your angel."

He looked at me with awe ad reverence. "Mine," he murmured.

"Now, c'mon," I said, taking his hand and pulling me up. He gave me a confused look.

"It's time for bed," I whispered lustfully.

**Is it the time you have all been waiting for? Is it time for KlausxElena yummy smutty-ness? You'll have to wait and see :)**

** Please, review! I'm very proud of this chapter, so I'm anxious to see what you all think. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are suggestions. No guarantee I'll use them, but I may put them in another story (with your permission, of course). **

** Now get to reviewing!**

** Colbey**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to start off by saying – You're welcome. You'll understand why in a minute.**

** Thank you to all who reviewed – I loved them all. I was so happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully this one won't disappoint.**

** Out of all of the chapters of this story, this one I am most insecure about, so please review to alleviate my anxiety. **

** Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries; it belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**_

His eyes were wide, breathing hitched as I laid myself down on his bed. He wasn't moving, wasn't blinking, just staring at me. I couldn't decipher his emotions – nervous, maybe? I was befuddled as to why he would be nervous. _I_ was supposed to be the nervous one, yet here I was, taking the initiative and laying myself out, like his personal buffet.

He swallowed audibly and cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I said, sarcasm dripping from the words.

"It looks like a dream come true," he murmured with distant eyes. My lips parted in surprise and he shook his head. "Lena, we can't do this."

"Yes, we can."

"No, we can't," he said sternly. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Why not?" I huffed.

"Because-" his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, trying to form words that weren't there. "It's too soon," he finally stammered. "I should court you first."

I rolled my eyes. "Klaus, this is the twenty-first century. People have orgies and swinger parties, for pity's sake."

He wouldn't look at me. "So?" he said petulantly.

"So you don't to court me to get into my panties."

"Well, maybe I want to."

"Klaus." Something in my voice must've tipped him off, because he finally looked at me. "What is this really about?" _Please, not this _I-don't-deserve-you _crap again._

"I don't want to her you," he admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and looking at his shoes. I sighed.

"I've had sex with a vampire before, you know."

He didn't look too happy about that, but only said, "But not with _me_."

"It doesn't matter," I said softly, rolling onto my knees and crawling over to the foot of the bed where he stood. "I know you won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

I took his face in my hands and whispered, "Because I trust you."

It was the right thing to say. He leaned down and kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looped my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth closer to mine, lightly pushing my tongue past his lips. We probed each other, tasting, taking, and my hands slid down to slowly pop the first button of his shirt. I continued down to the next button, and the next, until his shirt hung open, I pushed the piece of clothing off his shoulders and ran my hands along the smooth plains of his chest and the rippling muscles of his stomach.

He grunted and picked me up, pressing my back into the mattress. His warms fingers trailed under my t-shirt and up my stomach. He threw my shirt somewhere on the other side of the room when he pulled it over my head, ad began nibbling my neck. I moan as wet heat pooled down south and closed my eyes. He licked the flesh over my pulse and I knew he wanted to bite me, but instead of sinking his teeth in my jugular, he settled for a little love nip. His soft, persistent lips moved over my skin as he unclasped my bra. He pulled it away from me, and I instantly covered myself, choosing now to feel insecure. He groaned low in his throat and pulled my hands away.

"Don't ever cover yourself. Please."

His eyes trailed over every inch of me, blazing with passion and lust. A sigh of appreciation escaped him and he bent his head to suckle my left nipple. I gasped as one of his hands cupped my other breast, kneading and teasing. I writhed underneath his hot tongue and skilled hands, trying to create some type of friction between our lower areas. He pinned my legs with his own, though, so movement wasn't an option. I would find my release on his watch. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_ Something wonderful_. And it certainly was wonderful. He released my nipple with a pop and repeated the process with my other. I tried to touch him, but when my arm moved, his free hand shot out and clasped my wrist, keeping me restrained above my head. He didn't want any distractions during his torture session.

He finally let go of me and trailed his lips lower…lower…. At some point in time, my pants had been discarded, leaving me bare, save for my lacy black panties. He took the scrap of fabric between his teeth and tugged them down my legs, flinging them somewhere and spreading my legs. His eyes darkened as he looked down upon me; hot, bothered and ready for him.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now? Spread eagle on my bed, helpless to my wicked ways." He licked his lips. "You look so…_tasty._"

I moaned. Klaus talking dirty to me had to be the sexiest thing in the universe, his words sending shockwaves of heat straight down to my core. If he didn't touch me soon, I would go absolutely mad.

"You're being awfully quiet. Let's change that." Without warning, he thrust two fingers deep inside of me, and I cried out. He moved fast and rough, curling his fingers so he hit that special spot. I bit my lip and clutched at the bed sheets – it felt so _good._

He suddenly stopped when I was on the brink, and I felt my release slipping away. I whined and ground my hips into his hand, but he pushed them down. He moved his fingers in and out of my slowly and lowered his head. I felt him breathe on my sex, before he probed my most intimate part with a deep lick.

"Mmm. You taste exquisite, Lena." His tongue flicked over my again and again, but I couldn't move. The pleasure was almost too much, and when I felt his push through my folds, I fell, a scream of ecstasy ripping from my throat as my back arched off the bed. I don't know how long it lasted – days, months, _years_ – and when I came to, Klaus was smirking like an arrogant fool.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked back, enjoying how his eyes widened when I pulled him down and flipped us over, reversing our positions. I ran my tongue from his jawline down to his naval, sticking my tongue in and swirling for a moment. He chuckled and I smiled. I fumbled with his buckle and ripped his jeans from his body – he was going commando, of course. I mentally rolled my eyes, but deep down, I was secretly glad – less clothing to get through.

"You're being awfully quiet, Klaus," I threw his words back at him. "Let's change that."

I grabbed his impressive length in my hand and grinned as he groaned. I slid my hand down and, keeping my eyes locked on him, swirled my tongue around the tip. He gasped and I took that as the go ahead, taking as much of him in my mouth as I could. His fingers tangled in my hair, gripping tightly as I bobbed my head, up and down at a steady rhythm. I sheathed my teeth with my lips and sucked hard, eliciting an especially loud groan from him. He grabbed my upper arms and pulled me up his body, so that every part of us was touching. I splayed my hands on his chest and he purred.

"Did you like my…technique?"

"I loved your technique, Lena. But I wouldn't have lasted much longer." He pecked my lips and flipped me onto my back. "Ready, love?"

Suddenly I grew nervous, and my eyes widened. "But…but you're so…_big_."

He smirked cockily, and replied with a nonchalant, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

I gave him _the look_ and his eyes softened. "I promise I won't hurt you, Lena."

I hesitated but nodded my head. Closing my eyes, I focused on the feel of his hands, caressing my inner thighs. A moment later, I felt him push into me and I moaned. He filled me completely and paused, waiting for me. I relished in the feeling of him inside me for a moment longer, then nodded my head. He pulled almost all of the way out, before thrusting again.

He moved at a slow pace, each stroke heady and deep. My eyes rolled back into my head as he began to pick up speed. I met him thrust for rough, hard thrust and moaned his name. He spread my legs farther and moved faster still, grunting my name.

Electricity crackled throughout the air, overly sensitizing my skin to the slightest touch. My senses heightened – all I could see, smell, feel was him. He was me and I was him and we were connected in a way that surpassed anything of simple sex. We were tongues and hands and moans of pleasure, slick with sweat.

He flipped us over so that I was on top, and I didn't hesitate to grab him. I whimpered as I impaled myself on his cock, until he was buried deep inside of me. I flexed my hips to show him who was in charge now, before lifting my ass and slamming myself back down. He cried my name, and I hissed, grasping his biceps as I bounced. He reached up and, with one hand, palmed my breast, using the other to rub my clit. I moaned, feeling my approaching orgasm. A small part of me was depressed – I didn't want it to end – but the larger, primal part of me, moved faster to achieve it.

"Look at me, Lena."

I did, and the passion, the intensity I saw there was my undoing. I threw my head back and screamed as I fell over the edge, bringing Klaus with me as he cried my name, both of us collapsing on the bed in a heap of limbs and sweaty sheets.

**They finally did the dirty! It's a little shorter than usual, but I thought the lemon deserved its own chapter. **

** PLEASE REVIEW! This is my very first lemon, so if I don't get any reviews telling me it's good, it'll be my last. No more smutty KlausxElena.**

** Constructive criticism is welcome, as are suggestions. No guarantee I'll use them, but I may put them in another story (with your permission, of course).**

** Hope this was satisfactory – if not, tell me!**

** Colbey **

** P.S. If there are a lot of mistakes in this, I apologize. I just couldn't bear to proof read, and I would've sent it to my beta, but I wanted to post it ASAP. I'm kind of covering my eyes and posting this, I'm so scared.**


	13. Chapter 13

**WORDS OF WISDOM: Don't stick your tongue in hot butter. **

** I laughed at some of the reviews I got pertaining to the A/N. I'll probably delete it when I get back next Wednesday. **

** The trailer is up on YouTube, and I love it! It's awesome, but it doesn't follow the story exactly (seeing as it's not finished yet). It focuses more on their emotions, though, and I like that better. Plus, she included the nightmare *fist pump*. I'll post the link at the bottom.**

** I hope you like this chapter. It's a little different from the rest – more like the one with Damon, Bonnie and Caroline. And you get a visit from 'you-know-who'.**

** I'll shut up now.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries (it belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith). But I do own the word shloop. Shloop is mine.**_

Her creamy skin shimmered in the light of the moon, bathed in a coital post-sex glow. Her chocolate locks fanned out around her on the pillow, and her soft, cherry lips pouted out a bit. She snored softly and turned suddenly, stretching her arms out before burying her head in the pillow with a deep huff.

He watched her while she slept, his fingers dancing along her spine. She was so lovely in her sleep – innocent, childlike. But he wouldn't lie, he preferred her panting his name, legs wrapped his waist as he possessed her body – the way she had been a couple of hours ago. He smiled as he thought about it, about her. His angel, coming to show him how to love and be loved. And he would follow her wherever she took him. _I trust you._

And he trusted her.

Sighing, he lifted the covers and got up, careful not to jostle the bed too much. He didn't want to wake her, he was hoping he could watch her some more when he got back. If he had his way, he wouldn't be leaving her, but he needed to have a little chat with the bastard that had sent him a message.

_Meet me at Wickery Bridge at 2 A.M. Alone._

It was so cliché, and Klaus laughed the first time he saw it. But he decided to humor the mystery man and do as he said. He checked the clock on the nightstand as he buttoned his pants – who needs boxers? – and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his leather jacket. He had half an hour to get there, but he was contemplating whether he should get there on time or be fashionably late.

His fingers grazed Elena's cheek once more, lightly, and he placed a sweet kiss on her temple, before he blurred out the front door. Amadi had pulled his convertible out of the garage for him, so he hopped in the driver's side and took off in the direction of Wickery Bridge.

It was practically deserted when he parked the car on the side of the road, where the sign should've been, save for the lone figure standing in the middle. His hands were behind his back as he waited patiently, muddy hair artfully messed up and brown eyes taking in his surroundings. Klaus smirked and got out, rushing over to greet his secret admirer.

"Stefan," he laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Klaus," he said calmly. He was in no mood for games. Too bad Klaus was.

"No need to be so cryptic, old friend. You could've just called if you wanted to see me."

Stefan stuck his hands in his pocket. "I'm actually here to bargain with you."

"Oh?" This was surprising to Klaus. What could Stefan offer him that he didn't already have?

"I'll give you information about the white oak stakes that still exist."

Klaus sobered. "Those trees were destroyed."

"Well, you must've missed a sapling. Because they exist. And I could give you all the information I have."

"Get on with it, I don't have all bloody-"

"In exchange for Elena."

Klaus stopped short and pursed his lips slowly. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Stefan cocked an eyebrow. "Not even for white oak info?"

"Nope."

"Enjoying your personal vein tap too much to let it go?" He grit.

"No, I just don't want to give her to you."

Stefan's lip curled. "She's not some possession, Klaus."

"On the contrary, she is." Klaus' eyes hardened. "She's mine."

"You can't kidnap her and force her to stay."

"Oh, I'm not," he assured. "She's staying of her own free will." He took a step closer. "And I didn't kidnap her. She was practically begging on her knees for me to take her in."

"I bet you loved that," he sneered.

"I can find better things for her to do on her knees. I must say, Stefan; you gave up a woman who gives amazing head."

Stefan snarled and Klaus smirked.

"Is that a bit of a sore spot?" he asked innocently. "Then you won't want to hear about how she screamed my name as I fucked her senseless."

"That's a lie," Stefan said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, but no. I'm many things, but I'm not a liar." He grinned cheekily.

"You bastard!" He lunged at Klaus, teeth bared and veins protruding from red eyes. But before he could get close enough, Klaus had him by the throat. He pinned him to the ground with one hand, looking at his nails on the other.

"Don't do anything stupid, Stefan. If it wasn't for Elena, you would be dead by now." And it was true. Elena was changing him, and fast. It had been a week since he had killed a human – every time he tried, he saw a teary-eyed Elena cowering away from him. That was too painful for him to bear. She really believed that Stefan was innocent, so until he found the proof, he wasn't going to do anything.

"I will get her back," I choked.

Klaus' grip on his neck tightened. "I'd like to see you try to take her from me. Besides, how do you know I won't take her somewhere far away?"

"As long as we have a Bennett witch on our side, you can't hide from us," he gasped.

"Well, then. I'll just have to do something to throw your witch off," he threatened.

"Kill her, and Elena will hate you."

"I didn't say I was going to kill her, dumbass. There are other ways to deal with her." Klaus rolled his eyes – kill the witch and have Elena loathe him? Fat chance.

He finally released Stefan's neck, and he rolled onto his stomach, gasping for air. Klaus got up from his crouch and, after brushing his hands off on his jeans, strolled over to his car. Just as he was getting in, he heard Stefan shout.

"Mark my words, Klaus, I _will _get her back!"

"And my mark _my _words, Stefan," he replied. "I will do _whatever _it takes to make sure I never let her go."

…..

She wasn't in bed or in the bathroom when he got home, and he began to panic. His imagination ran wild – she had left, someone had taken her, it had all been a dream. His breathing was erratic as adrenaline began to pump through his veins, and he knew his eyes were a brilliant gold.

Before, he did anything rash, though, he checked the room one last time. She still wasn't in bed, and the bathroom was empty, but this time, he checked the music room – and there she sat. On the window seat, writing profusely into her leather-bound diary. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He almost went mad, and she was there all along.

She looked up when she heard him, and the smile she gave him made his breath catch. He even felt a bit light headed – leave it to Elena to make a vampire feint. The moon lit her hair up, giving the illusion of a halo, and he blinked, almost believing she really _was_ an angel. It wouldn't have surprised him.

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly.

"I had something to take care of. Why aren't you sleeping?" He walked towards her, ready to take her back to bed.

"I have nightmares," she whispered.

His eyes crinkled with sympathy. "They haven't let up?" He remembered the time she had found him sneaking into her room to watch her sleep, and a smile tugged at his lips. Nightmares had been the culprit then, too.

She shook her head, and curls tumbled down her shoulder. Her chocolate doe eyes stared up at him, and he realized just how beautiful she was. And just how far he was falling for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently, catching her when she stumbled. He lifted her into his arms bridal style and took her to bed, pulling the quilts over her when she was settled. He laid beside her on his side, resting his head on his hand and gazing down upon her.

"Go to sleep," he said softly.

She shook her head again, stubborn little thing. She locked eyes with his and murmured, "I don't want to sleep."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Let's talk."

So that's what they did. He steered her away from any topics about his past, focusing more on her. He wanted to know everything about her – favorite foods, TV shows, colors. Things she liked to do, what she was good at. She even indulged in old memories of her parents, though he made her stop when her eyes swelled with tears.

He liked watching the expressions on her face when she talked about her life. Her eyes would light up like Time Square when she was talking about a happy memory. If it was sad, the corners of her mouth would shloop down in a slight frown. When it was mad, her eyes would narrow subconsciously. It was the cutest thing he had ever witnessed.

He tried to get her to sleep, but she wanted to talk. She wasn't too happy about him knowing everything about her, but her not knowing a thing about him. She whined about it every so often during their conversation, but, for the most part, he was able to push through the puppy dog eyes she gave him and tell her no. So she settled, coming up with the perfect solution.

"Tell me Viking legends," she said around a yawn.

He chuckled and agreed. "Do you remember the room you came to when you first asked to stay?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember the scene depicted on it?"

She thought for a moment. "The one with the wolf biting the guys hand off?"

He nodded and continued. "That was Fenrir. He was father of the wolves, and when the gods heard of prophecies telling of the great trouble he would make, they bound him, resulting in him biting off the hand of the god Tyr."

"Well, that's pleasant," she muttered.

He laughed lightly. "Some people in my village believed it was me."

"That's horrible."

He shrugged as best as he could in his position. "Life is horrible."

"It doesn't have to be," she said. "Life is only as good as you make it."

He narrowed his eyes playfully. "Are you trying to soften me up?"

"Yep," she giggled, eyes glittering. "Maybe then I can claim that heart of yours."

His smile fell a bit, but she had already closed her eyes, letting sleep take her. A moment later, she was out like a light, snoring softly.

_Silly girl,_ he thought, lightly running his fingers through her hair, _don't you know you already have it?_

**I thought I should give you a glimpse into Klaus' head. I hope I did him justice.**

** Please review! They're the fuel to this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are suggestions. No guarantee I'll use them, but I may put them in another story (with your permission, of course.) And thank you to the one bad review for apologizing. I'm glad you didn't hold back – it opened my eyes to the fact that I can't make everyone happy. **

** We Found Love Trailer (Elena & Klaus) - .com/watch?v=W2IciMe1rIg**

** Thank **_**wwlilcraz101**_** for the wonderful trailer. I can't get over it! My favorite part is when Klaus cries. I squealed. **

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the A/N and chapter 12. They meant a lot.**

** Hope you liked this one! It will be the last for a while, but if I can, I will write in my free time, so that I have something to post right when I get back.**

** Colbey**


	14. Chapter 14

**Look who's back! Did you miss me?**

** Let me say one thing – I never want to go to the Caribbean, ever again. 1) I live on the beach – the last place I want to cruise to is the beach. 2) The prices were astronomical. No shopping = no fun. 3) My mom can't go out in the sun, so where do we take her? Real smart on our part.**

** But on a happier note, TODAY'S MY B-DAY! Happy birthday to me!**

** Sorry that this chapter sucks, but it's **_**long**_** overdue. And I'm still trying to get back into the story, so hopefully the next chapter will be much, much better. Be gentle!**

** So, try to enjoy this somewhat.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. It belongs to Julie Plec and L.J. Smith.**_

"You look beautiful, Master Elena."

I turned to Akua behind me and raised an eyebrow. _"Master Elena?"_

She nodded. "Master has ordered me to address you as Master Elena from now on."

"Akua, you don't have to call me that. Plain, ole Elena is fine with me," I said with a frown.

"But it is not fine with Master," she argued.

I sighed. "Well, if _Master_ has a problem with it, he can take it up with me. So until he chews our asses about it, call me Elena."

Her eyes widened in horror, most likely at what I had just said about Klaus, but kept her mouth shut. With good reason, too – I hadn't seen Klaus all day, and I'd really needed a good dose of morning sex. I was not in the best of moods.

I looked in the mirror again, and couldn't believe that it was me. Klaus was throwing some swanky ball tonight, and Akua had pampered me with manicures, pedicures, facials. She had called in a professional to do my makeup as subtle, gold shimmer and my hair in one of those up-dos that look like they're falling. I had slipped into the red, satin ball gown that I had seen the first day I came – it was strapless, with a tight bodice and a flowing skirt. On the right breast and left hip were folds that looked like roses, and a slit up the thigh. Some gold, peep toe pumps and a clutch purse completed the outfit. I looked like a princess.

When I had woken up, there'd been a note on my pillow, underneath a small black box.

_I didn't like you wearing Stefan's, so I got you one myself. Filled it with vervain _and_ wolfsbane – double the protection. Only the best for my angel. –K_

In the box was heart-shaped, key locket on a white gold chain. It was covered in small black diamonds, with a large, oval tanzanite on the front, center. There was a whole at the top, big enough so that you could smell the herbs, but small enough that they couldn't come out. On the back was an inscription that made me grin like a lovesick fool.

_The 'key' to my heart._

I had Akua clasp it on, the finishing touch, before I grabbed my purse and made my way down to the foyer. At the foot of the stairs, I paused, and a moment later, Akua appeared behind me. We walked down together, her slightly behind me in a lavender chiffon gown. All eyes were on us, or rather, on _me_. The girl who finally got to Niklaus. I was legendary.

When we got to the bottom, Dorian took Akua's arm and Klaus took mine. He was decked out in a black tux, handkerchief in pocket and sexy as hell. He smelled so good, too. My mouth watered as he introduced me as Elena. A few people came up to greet us – Bastien and Camille, Ansgar and Anke, Mukhtar and Izdihar. Turned out, Klaus had connections all over the world, and those were his most trustworthy. Bastien took care of all the French affairs, Ansgar took all of the German, and Mukhtar took all of the Turkish/Arabic. Anke had to be the snobbiest of them all, while Camille and Izdihar were extremely kind.

"Ignore Anke," Camille whispered. "She's just bitter."

"Why? What have I done?" I asked.

Izdihar laid a hand on my shoulder. "_You_ didn't do anything. Anke has been chasing Klaus for a _long_ while, and just a few years ago, he told her that he would never be interested in relationships, so she let it go. And now, only a few years later, she comes to this ball to find Klaus has started a relationship with a human. She's pissed, as you can imagine."

"Don't sweat it," Camille laughed. "Her bark is worse than her bite – no pun intended. Just keep drinking and pay no mind to her."

We only spoke to them for a few minutes, before Klaus led me into a high-ceilinged room with three huge, crystal chandeliers. There was a string quartet in the far corner, and Klaus led me into the middle of the room. His hand found mine and his arm wrapped around my waist, and then we were twirling, our surroundings becoming a blur. If Klaus hadn't been leading, it would've been a very complicated dance, but he made it natural, easy.

"You look breathtaking, Lena," he said on our second song.

I smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"And I see you're wearing my necklace." He sounded extremely pleased.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I looked around the room, then back to him. "So, why did you throw this?"

He shrugged. "I'm in a good mood."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the only one."

"Why is that?"

I glared at him. "Well, I woke up from a very hot dream this morning, expecting some very morning sex with my very hot hybrid, only to find a note and a necklace instead."

His eyes twinkled as he chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll make it up to me. Tonight."

"Look forward to it," he said, licking his lips.

Before we went too far and found the nearest table, I changed the subject. "What cologne are you wearing?"

"Cuba, why?"

I put my nose to his collar and inhaled. "I like it. It's…mouthwatering."

"In that case, I'll be sure to marinate in it every morning." He grinned at me.

We spun around for a while, only stopping when Klaus gave a thank you speech to all of his guests, and a toast to all of his foreign aides. I took Camille's advice – every time a tray passed by, I was sure to grab a flute of champagne. Klaus didn't seem to approve of my alcohol intake, but he didn't comment.

"Hey," I said suddenly. "What's with this 'Master Elena' crap?"

"I am their Master. You are my girlfriend. It's proper that they call you 'Master' as well," he said slowly, as if it were obvious.

I shook my head. "But I'm not-" I stopped. "Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he murmured. "Would you rather be my sex slave?"

I pursed my lips. "Sounds like a win-win to me."

He cocked his head to the side, eyeing me suspiciously. "You're in a very horny mood. I need to skip out on sex more often."

"Do that and I might have Kol satisfy my needs." I smirked.

"Mine," he growled possessively.

He left me alone for five minutes and I already got lost. I thought he might've left the ball room, so I decided to wander the halls, hoping to find him. It was awkward being one of the only humans in a room full of less-than-nice vampires.

After walking around for at least fifteen minutes, I heard a crash behind the closed door next to me. I opened it and walked in cautiously. Kol sat on the floor around shattered glass and limp flowers soaked in water. He looked up at me and bared his teeth in an attempt to smile at me. It wasn't very comforting.

"Elena," he mumbled, looking me up and down. "You look bootiful."

"You look like shit."

He belched. "Don't try to flapper me."

I sighed and walked over to him, placing his arm around my shoulder and helping him to his feet. He leaned into me and breathed in my face. Hard liquor was heavy on his breath.

"Time to go to bed," I told him.

He lit up. "Now you're talking."

I pushed his face away. "That's not what I meant."

He pouted exaggeratedly. "Don't you like me?"

"When you're sober."

"Then why aren't you with me?"

I looked at him, a little shocked. "Kol, you're an awesome friend, but…I don't feel that way about you."

He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me toward him a little roughly, and warning bells went off in my head. "How would you know? You never gave me a chance. You were so gone for Niklaus; you never gave me a chance."

I tried to pull back, but he was ten times stronger than me. "Kol, I'm with Klaus."

"But only because you think he's the one. Let me show you he's not," he begged.

I shook my head. "No, Kol."

His eyes turned wild. "Let me prove that I'm the one you want."

"_No_," I said sternly.

"I'll have to show you," he whispered. My eyes widened in horror when I felt his hands behind my head and I realized what he meant.

"Kol, no!" I tried to shout, but he muffled my voice as he crashed his mouth to mine. I squealed and pushed at his chest, but he only pulled me closer, forcing my lips apart and shoving his tongue in my mouth. I was revolted – I liked Kol, but he kind of reminded me of Jeremy. When he reached behind me and tried to unzip my dress, I kneed him in the groin. I didn't know what that would do, but it proved to be pretty effective; he crumpled to the floor, hands between his legs, groaning in agony.

"Stay the hell away from me!" I cried and bolted out of the room. I didn't stop running until I reached the ball room again and luckily, Elijah was there, sipping on chilled blood. When he saw me, shaken to my core, he immediately rushed to my side.

"What's wrong, Ellie?" He asked, looking me over.

I took a shaky breath and followed him back to the table. "Nothing. Just…nothing."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elijah asked for the hundredth time.

I nodded. "Yep. I'm fine."

"Okay." It was obvious he didn't believe me. "Goodnight."

When he closed the door, I shimmied out of my dress and threw on one of Klaus' large t-shirts, then took the pins out of my hair one by one. After all of my curls were freed, I removed my makeup and crawled into his bed.

I tossed and turned for a while, unable to fall asleep. I was so…disgusted by Kol's actions. I understood that he was drunk, but that didn't justify what he did. Nothing I did could rid my mind of how…violated I felt.

It was extremely late when I heard the door open and close. I sat up on my elbows to watch Klaus. He took his jacket off and loosened his bowtie, throwing them onto the nearby recliner. He kicked his shoes across the room, and they hit the wall with loud thuds. He leaned against the door and locked it. Even in the darkness, I could see that his eyes were stormy. His shoulders were tense, and anger came off of him in waves.

"Would you mind explaining to me," he said, eerily calm, "_why in the hell you kissed my brother?"_

Oh _shit_.

**Question: Should the next chapter contain a fight that leads to a temporary break-up? Or should it be a fight that leads to a hot, possessive, smutty lemon? *Note: When I say smutty, I mean **_**smutty**_**.**

** Please, R&R! It would make for an awesome birthday present :)**

** Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. No guarantee I will use them, but I may put them in another story (with your permission, of course). **

** *ATTENTION ALL DELENA FANS***

** I started writing a new DE story that came to mind randomly – I seem to have a lot of success with TVD fan fiction. Let me know if you would be interested in reading it. If I get enough people wanting to read it, I'll post it when I add the finishing touches. I don't really have a summary, though. So, sorry about that.**

** Review!**

** Colbey**


	15. Chapter 15

****WARNING TO ALL DRIVERS****

** I got my permit today. Boo. Yah.**

** This chapter is shorter than usual, but only because I believe lemons should get a chapter all to themselves. Don't know why, but I do. It makes it much easier for innocent readers to skip.**

** Now, I will admit, with this lemon...damn. I honestly don't know how I did. It's hard enough to write a regular lemon, let alone lemons like **_**this**_**. I'm a little shocked. So let me know if I pulled it off.**

** *SPOILER FOR TVD SEASON 3 FINALE***

**The finale of TVD… At first, I was like "YOU STUPID PRICK TEASE, YOU LOVE DAMON! DAMON, BITCH, DAMON!" And then I put two and two together….**

** She said, 'Maybe if I had met you first', right? And then you see the flashback, and Damon actually DID meet her first. And when she becomes a vampire, she's going to remember everything compulsion made her forget. Which means she's going to remember how Damon told her she wanted a love that consumed her – and by the look on her face, he was dead-on. Plus, Julie Plec had said something like, 'Whoever she chooses now may or may NOT be endgame'. I have hope that she will choose Damon. Because, I don't know, at first I was like 'Ugh, I like them both, I don't want them to get heartbroken', and then she said Stefan, and I screamed in rage, and then I saw the way Damon reacted when he realized she was dying, the way he practically sobbed and rushed to the hospital. I SHALL NOT STRAY FROM DELENA (save for this story). Damon deserves to be with Elena…not that Stefan doesn't, but…compared to Damon and Elena, SE's puppy love doesn't scratch the surface. And I believe that Damon will teach Elena bloodlust control, because a ripper in remission is not suitable to teach control. Basically? DELENA, ALL THE WAY!**

** Okay, now I'm rambling obsessively. I need a life.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L. J. Smith and Julie Plec (that woman is amazing at what she does).**_

Klaus was fuming, eyes shining a brilliant gold. His arms were crossed on his chest, lip curled up in a silent snarl as he leaned against the locked door. He was quiet for a long moment – I would've preferred he screamed at me as opposed to this cold silence – and I got the impression that he was waiting for me to start.

"Klaus, i-it wasn't what it looked like-" I tried.

"Really?" He asked calmly. "Because it looked like my _fucking_ brother had his _fucking_ tongue down your _fucking_ throat."

She bit her lip and averted her eyes. That pretty much summed it up.

"Yes, that's what it was," she stammered. His eyes narrowed to slits. "But Kol was drunk, and upset, and he forced himself on me."

Klaus didn't say anything, didn't move. I held my breath as I waited for some kind of reaction out of him – anger, hostility – anything. His jaw was clenched and his temple throbbed slightly, a sign of just how angry he really was.

"You really expect me to believe that?" He chuckled humorlessly. "You'd just told me not an hour earlier that you would go to Kol to satisfy your needs, and now, after I found you to sucking the lips off each other, you are trying to tell me you're the victim?"

I shook my head. "I was teasing-"

In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me, steely eyes flicking over my face. My breathing hitched when he started to rub his nose against mine, an Eskimo kiss. "I almost killed my own blood tonight. That's how angry I was."

_Oh my…._

"You mean the world to me, Lena. But I need to teach you a lesson." My eyes widened as he grabbed my legs and jerked my body to the edge of the bed.

"What lesson is that?" I whispered.

"That you're mine," he breathed.

There was no more room for talking – he was finished, therefor I was too. He disappeared into his closet, and I heard him rummage through his things for a bit. A moment later, darkness engulfed me, heightening my other senses. He tied the scarf securely behind my head, and tugged to check the knot. More rummaging. Some things were placed on the nightstand, but I couldn't think what they were.

The sleep shirt I had borrowed was ripped from my torso, and my underwear followed shortly after. He yanked my hands above my head, and I heard a click. When I tried to move my hands, the handcuffs cut into my skin, not painfully but uncomfortably. He used rope to bind my feet, so that I was spread eagle and helpless to whatever torture he had planned for me.

I heard him sigh. "You look so beautiful."

It was dead quiet for a moment, the only sound I the room coming from my racing heart and heavy breathing. Then feather light kisses peppered my stomach, and my belly clenched. His lips ghosted over my body, skipping my most intimate parts. When he reached my breasts, he paused and blew, his hot breath making the little nub harden. His tongue flicked over it once, twice, three times before he closed his lips around my nipple and sucked. _Hard._

I gasped and arched my back, pushing my breast further into his mouth. He suckled me, using dull teeth to bite down softly. His free hand snaked up and began to play with my neglected mound, and I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling.

He released me with a pop, and after giving my left breast a quick lick, his body weight vanished. He rifled through whatever was on the nightstand, and then leather strands were trailing down my stomach. There were – what felt like – little beads at the end of each. I was a bit disappointed – it wasn't a good or bad feeling.

The item came down on me with a soft smack, and I yipped. My pubic bone stung where he had whipped me, but in a way, I liked the feeling. I felt it again on the inside of my thigh, harder this time, and I sighed – it was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure, teetering on the edge.

It connected with the underside of my bottom a little too roughly. "Be quiet."

I pressed my lips together as he continued his assault on me. Every time it connected with my skin, tingles shot down to my sex, like touching metal when it's cold out – only _so_ much better. With a flick of his wrist, the strands came down on my clit, and yelped. _Oh, God._

"You like that, don't you?" He did it again and I moaned. "Little slut."

He struck me repeatedly, bringing me closer to the edge, only to completely stop when I was about to fall. It was frustrating – these new, alien feelings coursed through my body, driving me insane. I groaned when he stopped altogether.

Nothing could be heard through the room, save for my heavy breathing. A deep, hard lick down below made my hips buck and I moaned. He massaged me with his tongue ruthlessly, holding down my hips so that I was completely immobilized. He wouldn't let me climax, nibbling along my pubic bone until I had calmed down enough for him to continue his ministrations.

With one last lick, he gave my sex a soft kiss and then he was gone. _Again_. When this was over, I was going to have a serious talk with him about it. I felt a tug at my ankles – Klaus checking the ropes one more time – and then his thick length rubbed against me. I gasped and squirmed, trying to cause friction, but he grabbed my hips to stop my movements.

"Tell me what you want, Lena."

I hissed in pleasure as he continued to tease me.

"Tell me."

"You," I breathed. "Only you."

He chuckled. "That's not good enough. What do you want me to do?"

Was he serious? Did he really think I could form a coherent sentence? Hell, I could barely remember my own name – I finally understood Rihanna's '_What's My Name?_'.

He stopped when I didn't say anything. "Tell me."

I groaned. "Fuck me. _Hard._"

That was all the encouragement he needed. One swift thrust and he was buried to the hilt inside me. It felt so good to have him inside of me – it felt like home. He pulled completely out of me, before slamming in again, and the bed creaked. With rough, rapid strokes, he claimed me, over and over. But he _still_ wouldn't let me climax. My wrists were sore from the strain, but it barely registered. I was too far gone.

He pulled out again and, after untying my ankles, flipped me onto my knees. His hand caressed my ass, ghosting over the creamy olive skin. He was so gentle, as if I were a porcelain doll that would break-

_Smack._

I cried out and my hands tightened on the chains restricting me. It stung where he slapped me, and not in a good way. His hand connected with me again, in a different spot, and I squealed again. He was really beginning to hurt me. I began to panic when he smacked be again, before drilling me from behind. My eyes rolled back into my head at his vigorous pace – no human could fuck this fast. Living in a town full of very seductive vampires definitely paid off in that department.

"You. Are. Mine," he growled, going faster still. It was then that I realized what he was doing. This wasn't kinky fuckery – this was punishment. He had seen me as a bad little girl who needed to be taught between his right and wrong. I was being forced into submission, and I loved every minute of it.

"Are you going to be a good girl now?"

I whimpered and he tugged my hair roughly.

"Answer me."

"Yes," I croaked.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

This time, he didn't stop as I climbed closer to the top. His fingers found my clit and slipped along my folds, bringing me that much closer. I wanted so badly to fall and see where it took me, but something was holding me back.

"Come for me, Lena."

We cried each other's names as we climaxed, clenching around him as I milked him of everything he had and then some. He bit my shoulder blade – not hard enough to draw blood, but certainly not a love bite, either – and lazily reached up, breaking the handcuffs. We fell in a heap on the bed, not moving, panting heavily as darkness engulfed us both.

It might've been hours, _days_, before I came to. My head pressed against his chest, his fingers running gently through my hair. He was still inside of me, not that I minded – I was just as reluctant to leave him as he was me.

"That was…ahh."

He pecked my temple. "I know."

I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and sighed in utter bliss - I was used and abused, and I couldn't wait to do it again. His arms tightened around me and he sighed back.

"I love you."

***LE GASP* Who said it?**

** You'll have to wait and see.**

** Please review – I need to know if I accomplished the kinky-possessive lemon you all so desperately wanted. Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. No guarantee I will use it, but I may put it in a separate story (with your permission, of course). **

** Suggestions for The Good Brother are welcome, as well. **

** I have another idea for a Delena story. I actually have a few, now that the finale came out. So if you would be interested, tell me and I shall get to writing them. **

** BTW, has anybody read ALL of the TVD books, including the most recent one (where they all go to college)? **

** If so, does Elena get with Damon as endgame? I would begin reading it again if that's true. Someone on YouTube told me that, so I wanted a confirmation. **

** One more thing – Delena, all the way.**

** Colbey**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M SO SORRY.**

** I am a horrible person for not updating in so long. But with my mom's surgery, learning to drive, my violin lessons, ad orchestra performances, I haven't had much time to do anything. So this chapter is a little shorter than usual – but it's something.**

** I've decided that I won't update TGB, or post any other stories, until I have a few more chapters of WFL up. And I have a sequel in mind, if you guys would like that – but we have a little more to go before that happens. **

** Thanks to all who reviewed. I was a little disappointed that I got less reviews than usual, but hopefully I get more for this one. It does not contain a lemon, but I did grant you with a lime. You're welcome. **

** Enjoy!**

Our eyes widened as the words rang in the air. Neither of us could believe what had been said – were we ready for that? It had only been a few weeks since I had first gotten here, and we had only just begun to give into our feelings. Were we moving too fast, or was it real?

He was the first to recover composure. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

I frowned as disappointment flooded me. Without a second thought, I blurted, "Why not?"

His eyebrows rose, though he didn't say anything. I was as shocked as he was that I had asked such a thing, but it bothered me that he was ashamed about it. So what if it was a little early? He had an eternity to figure out his feelings, but I didn't. And I wasn't going to waste any more time than I already had.

I took his face in my hands and brought our foreheads together. "I love you, too. Yes, it's soon, but while you are an invincible hybrid, I am a fragile human. I don't want to dilly dally around, asking myself the same question when the answer is right in front of me. Too many people want me dead for me to fuck around with this."

He chuckled at my little speech and ran his fingers through my hair. He sobered a moment later. "You know, sooner or later, you're going to have to change for this to work."

I sighed. It was inevitable – I would become a vampire at some point in my life. I knew that the moment I found out what Stefan was. But while I always thought I could avoid it with him, I knew that Klaus would make the decision for me if I put it off. And I knew without a doubt how that would turn out.

"I know, just…just give me a little more time," I whispered.

He nodded and brushed his lips against mine, feather light. It was sweet and chaste, a simple "I love you" kiss – a nice change compared to the many "I want you so badly" make outs we had shared. He pulled me back onto the bed and spooned me from behind, nuzzling my neck with a quiet, "I love you". I was out before I could say it back.

…..

Light filtered through the closed curtains on the far right wall, casting me in a morning glow to oppose my mood. I didn't want to get up – so, I snuggled into Klaus' bare chest, giving one of his pecs a feather light kiss. He purred and tightened his hold around my waist, nuzzling into my hair. I sighed – I could've stayed in that moment for the rest of eternity.

I wasn't that lucky.

A banging on the door startled us both, and Klaus, after gently slipping out of my embrace, flashed to the door and wrenched it open with a very aggravated, _"What?"_

Elijah didn't flinch at his brother's harsh tone. "Good morning, Niklaus." He peered over Klaus' shoulder and smiled. "Good morning, Ellie."

"Good morning, Eli."

"Enough with the formalities – why in bloody hell are you banging on my door at-" He checked the clock on the nightstand, "- seven in the morning?"

Elijah became serious at once. "We may have proof that Stefan is, indeed, the murderer of your hybrids."

I sobered and sat up, leaning against the headboard. Klaus stiffened, but was quiet for a long while. Elijah stood patiently, looking at the walls or picking lint off of his jacket. I, on the other hand, was practically eating my hands – my nails were long gone by then – in anxiousness. It worried me what Klaus might do – after all, I had once been in love with Stefan.

When I thought I would die from tension, he finally spoke. "We will be down in an hour." With that, he closed the door with a soft click and walked over to me at human speed.

I took his hand when he offered it and he led me into the bathroom. He blurred to the towel rack and then to the shower, turning the faucet as hot as I could handle. The shirt I was wearing fell from my shoulders, leaving my body bare. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before ushering me under the steady stream of scorching water.

I squirted some of his shower gel into the palm of my hand and lathered his chest. He watched me with hooded eyes, smirking when my pinky swirled in his naval. My fingers traveled over his shoulders and I turned him around to wash his back. I skipped his groin – we would never leave the shower – and, after washing his hair and rinsing him off, he looked back at me.

"Your turn." He repeated much of my previous actions, trailing down my chest and my back. But when he got to my clit, he didn't stop. His fingers danced along my folds, teasing. I sucked in air and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the tile. My nails raked across his back – if he had been human, there would've been scratches to prove it. My lips parted when he slipped a finger inside of me, and then another, scissoring me so that I stretched deliciously. I moaned – no man had ever made me feel the way he did.

"Mmm. I love it when you moan like that for me." His pace quickened, slipping in and out of me, thumb rubbing my nub in circles. He nibbled along my jaw as my head fell back. I was so close, and when he began hitting that one spot deep inside of me, I clenched around him and cried out his name.

When I came to, he was sucking his fingers and making cute, contented little sounds. It made me blush a deep shade of red, before an idea struck me. A smirk grew on my face as his fell – he knew I was up to something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes narrowed playfully.

"Oh. No reason," I said nonchalantly. He wasn't buying it. "Really, I have nothing up my sleeve."

He watched me warily for a few moments longer, and then finally closed his eyes and stepped under the water. I waited about two minutes longer, before wordlessly dropping to my knees and, without warning, taking his hard-on fully into my mouth. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at me as I bobbed my head on his shaft. He groaned and threaded his fingers into my hair. He let me set the pace – I was in complete control, and I loved the power I held over him. His hips bucked every so often, and when I shoved him deep into the back of my throat, his eyes rolled back into his head. He was at my mercy and it was so unbelievably sexy.

I felt him pulse under my tongue, and a few moments later, his hot seed spilt down my throat. I drank him greedily, licking him clean. When I got back to my feet, he pulled me to his chest and shoved his head into the crook of my neck, trying to catch his breath.

"You are amazing."

I grinned like a fool. A lovesick fool. "I know. You aren't too bad yourself."

When we composed ourselves, we got out of the shower and dried each other off – we were able to keep it PG-13 this time, only stopping for the occasional kiss. He French braided my hair in less than a second while I brushed my teeth. I rubbed my moisturizer into my cheeks and forehead, not bothering with make-up of any sort.

I slipped into hot pink sweatpants, PINK in silver lettering along the rear, and a white V-neck tee. Klaus clasped my necklace and fixed it so that it fell just above my cleavage. "I'm glad you like it," he murmured in my ear.

"Of course I do," I said with a shy smile. I slid some flip flops onto my feet and intertwined my fingers with his as I pecked his cheek. We walked toward the door at a reasonable speed, but before we got to the door, Klaus pulled me to a stop.

"What?" I asked him. Warning bells rang in my head at his stiff posture – something was wrong.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered, gaze far away as he concentrated on listening to something my dull senses couldn't pick up.

I shook my head and stayed quiet so he could hear even the slightest movement. He was impossibly still – not twitching, not breathing – solely focused on the task at hand. I held my breath, too, but more out of worry and anxiousness than anything else. I wanted to ask him if he heard it again, but he put his finger to his lips in a silent "Shhh", so I shut my mouth. His eyes widened a moment later, and before I could blink, he tackled me to the ground, covering my small figure with his much larger one. The glass clattered around us, tinkling like a wind chime. A very sharp, dangerous wind chime. Klaus was still above me for I don't know how long, and then he moved, dragging me to my feet and into the safety of his arms. A growl escaped his throat as his arms tightened around me when he saw the wall.

Two neat, little bullet holes not four inches apart now adorned the walls, exactly where my head had been a moment before.

Someone had tried to kill me.

**Dun dun dun. Who do you think did it? I'm anxious to hear your theories, but I doubt any of you will get it right. xD**

** Quick question (please answer – honestly): Am I losing my touch? I feel like this chapter majorly sucked. And that is not a good feeling.**

** Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. No guarantee I will use them, but I may put them in a different story (with your permission, of course).**

** I don't know if I'm good enough for this, but I'm just going to put it out there – if anyone has an idea for a story they want me to write, leave me a review or PM me. I know that this is a writing website, and that most people would post their own story if they had an idea, but sometimes, I have ideas that I just can't get out onto paper, or I would much rather read it than write it. So if any of you have an idea that you want to read about, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.**

** As always – REVIEW! I am a better writer because of your reviews. Plus, We Found Love would've **_**never **_**made it this far without them.**

** Thanks to all who are still reading this!**

** Colbey**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short – the shortest I've ever done. There isn't a lot happening, but I still felt it was somewhat necessary. I'm aware that it sucks, but bear with me. **

** A little depressing, but…We Found Love only has a few chapters left. *Sniffle* I was hoping to make it longer, but I don't know how to do that without dragging it out. **

** I'm very happy to say – nobody has figured out who the murderer is. *Fist pump***

** QUESTION: Should there be a sequel? I have an idea or two for it, but it's up to you guys. I'm not going to bother writing it if no one is interested.**

** Try not to hate me too much as you read this.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. It belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**_

"We know it's not Stefan, and it certainly is not Damon. Who does that leave?"

Bonnie and Damon were seated on the couch, lost in deep discussion with Elijah. Klaus had ordered Amadi to check out the surrounding area, while we tried to figure out who the culprit was. It was my idea to call my friends – we were at a disadvantage in this situation, so who better to call than the experts?

Caroline had non-stop flaunted her stuff in hopes that Klaus would spare her a glance, but I don't think he even realized she was in the room – or anybody for that matter. He hadn't let go of me since the incident, nuzzling my neck every once in a while and making sure I was okay. He even snarled when Kol tried to give me a comforting hug. He hadn't gone near me since.

"I can't think of anyone. Not one single person," Damon muttered, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Witchy? You think there's a spell that may be of use?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I could look through some grimoires and see what I find, but I don't think mine have any."

"Greta dropped hers the last time she stopped by." I shivered and Klaus tightened his grip on me before he continued. "You could check it out."

"How does someone just drop a grimoire?" She asked, arms crossed.

Klaus' eyes widened innocently. "Beats me."

I chuckled and he winked at me as Bonnie exited the room behind Akua. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caroline scowl at me and look the other way. I would need to have a talk with her, and soon.

"Anybody have any ideas as to who it could be?" Elijah – the face of calm in this mess – sat in a recliner, twiddling his thumbs patiently and looking around the room.

I decided to speak up. "Maybe it's Katherine?"

Klaus snorted and Damon rolled his eyes. "Katerina isn't that stupid. She's the last person I would expect to provoke me."

"Rebekah?" Damon suggested.

"Why would my own sister attack me like this?"

He looked at me. "I can think of a few fucked up reasons."

"Bekah may be angry, but she's been a hell of a lot angrier before and she has never done anything this drastic. Try again," Kol said.

"Who else is there?" Caroline asked from her spot on the foot rest.

Elijah pursed his lips and Damon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need bourbon for this shit."

I smirked and – after untangling my limbs from Klaus' embrace – went to the liquor cart and filled a tumbler full of ice and Damon's poison. When I handed to him, he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"Hello, old friend," he murmured and took a long swig. Damon will _always_ be Damon.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence."

Klaus glared at Caroline. "Doubtful," he grit.

She huffed. "Well, I say we just let it be. If no one in this bunch can figure it out, then it's probably a sign from above, saying 'You're SOL'."

I could tell she was starting to piss him off – and by the defeated look on Care's face, so could she. I grabbed her arm without warning and dragged her off to a nearby bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"What's with you Caroline?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, by the way you're practically shoving your tits in his face, I'd say something is up with you."

Her eyes hardened. "Oh, I'm sorry if it bothers you that he can't keep his eyes off of me."

"Care, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but he's barely looked at you since you walked through the door." I shook my head. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm tired of it!" She exploded. "Every time, _every time_ I get a guy, you come along and steal him from me. You did it with Stefan, you did it with Damon, and now, you're doing it with Klaus. You can't stand _not_ being the center of attention!"

My jaw dropped. "Is that what you think?" I whispered.

She bit her lip and sighed a moment later. "No. I didn't mean that, Elena. I just…I guess I liked the attention he gave me, and now it's gone."

Walking over to her, I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Elena. It's not your fault you're a loveable person," she sniffled. "God, I don't even know what came over me."

I smiled softly at her. "I think you're missing Tyler and it's making you grumpy."

"Yeah, that's probably it." She smirked at me apologetically. "Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive," I said as she returned my hug. "And if it makes you feel any better, he hasn't drawn any pictures of me." _Yet._

She laughed. "Hey, we're like hybrid buddies now." I chuckled with her, walking back into the room with our arms linked.

Only Caroline.

…..

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing. There's not one spell that could be of any assistance."

"Of course there's not. That would be way too easy, and we aren't that lucky," Damon slurred. After more than seven glasses of bourbon, he was more than a little drunk and still going strong.

Everyone ignored him. "Amadi," Kol asked, "did you find anything?"

"No, sir. It was completely undisturbed around the area – no foot prints, not even a scent to track."

My head fell back on Klaus' shoulder in defeat – we were losing hope, fast. There were only a handful of people who would be dumb enough to go against Klaus, and half of them were dead or smart enough to keep on his good side.

"I say we contact Katerina and ask for her help," Elijah stated.

"Absolutely not," Klaus said automatically.

"Then what's your plan, Nik? We don't have anyone else to turn to."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "There is one other person," she whispered.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

Her lips pressed into a thin line and she fished her phone from her pocket. After tapping her fingers on the keys for a minute or two, she tossed the phone to me. I caught it and searched the screen.

My gut sank, and that niggling feeling from a few days ago returned. "No. No way. No way in_ hell_."

"Elena, it's our only choice. There are no other options." I shook my head vigorously. "It'll be okay. I promise."

I glanced at Klaus and he nodded. "I won't let anything bad happen, Lena."

I hesitated, but the look in his eyes – the determination, the loyalty, the _fear_ – made my decision for me. My thumb hit the call button and I raised the phone to my ear.

_"Hello?"_

I took a deep breath. "Hey Jeremy."

**Good Lord, this chapter sucked. **

** Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome (try not to chew me out too badly) as well as suggestions. No guarantee I will use them, but I may put them in another story (with your permission, of course).**

** ANOTHER QUESTION: Someone (not on this website) suggested I make a blog for all of my stories. I don't know if I'm going to do that, but I would love to hear your opinions on that (you know, whether you would subscribe to it or not). It would be an experiment, so tell me what you think.**

** YET AGAIN – ANOTHER QUESTION: Should I even continue this story? I really hate this chapter **_**that much**_**.**

** LAST QUESTION, I SWEAR: My conductor wanted me to do some video editing for a concert coming up, so I could really use some help.** **Never done it before, but I thought I would give it a try. Just a brief explanation on how to do it and some good programs would be great. Thanks!**

** BTW (that means, by the way – love Damon): Pottermore is fucking amazing. I can't wait until Chamber of Secrets is out. **

** Breath of Life – Florence + The Machine (awesome song that has **_**nothing**_ **to do with anything.)**

** Okay, now I'm done.**

**REVIEW!**

** Colbey**


	18. Chapter 18

**You all are going to hate me.**

** We are getting closer to the end, but Hakuna Matata, there will be a sequel. And I have a few ideas I'm going to work with before I post it.**

** Is the blog a bad idea?**

** I was extremely sad today. I post (what I thought was) a wonderful Delena story – Apologies and Admissions – and I'm so proud of it. How many reviews do I get? Five. **_**Five. **_** Usually, I'm not a review-whore but, damn, I was really proud of it. Check it out if you haven't already.**

** And any help with the video editing would be appreciated. I don't know of any good programs, so I could use the help.**

** Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Julie Plec and L. J. Smith own TVD.**_

I tried to ignore the tapping and focus on the task at hand, but each time the end of the pen hit the table, another layer of patience dissolved. It was getting on my last nerve.

"Could you please stop that?"

Klaus looked up at me, confused. "Stop what?"

"That tapping." I took my own pen and smacked the table for emphasis. "It's annoying."

He pouted. "Well, I wouldn't have to tap if _someone_ would keep me occupied."

"You know how worried I am Klaus. Jeremy could get hurt coming back to Mystic Falls."

His eyes softened, and in a blur, his arms wrapped around me. "I know. I'm sorry."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Was this a good idea? Putting my brother in harm's way to save myself?"

"You know damn well Jeremy wouldn't have it any other way. Once we told him what was going on, he insisted on coming down to help any way he could." Klaus pressed a kiss to me cheek. "But I promise you, nothing will happen to him. Or you. Or anybody else you care about. I'll make sure of it."

I smiled, wiping a lone tear away from my eye, and turned back to my journal. With all of the shit that was my life, I never had time to get it all down on paper. Some days, I wondered why I even bothered with it anymore. Then I remembered that half of the reason I ever got through my supernatural shit was because of a journal – whether it be a witchy grimoire or Gilbert journal. If my future generations ever had as much trouble as I did, they would need my words of wisdom.

"I still don't know why you insisted on meeting him here," Klaus said for the umpteenth time.

I bit my lip and said sheepishly, "I kind of…forgot…to mention that we were together now."

He stiffened. "I beg your pardon?"

I jumped to defend myself. "He has enough to take in as is. When he gets here, we'll drop the bomb, okay?"

"I'm still not pleased you didn't tell him," he huffed petulantly.

I turned my head to peck his lips. "I know – I'll make it up to you."

He purred with satisfaction and I looked out the window. A black SUV was coming up the street, blasting obnoxious rap music with the windows down. I shook my head and chuckled – that was Jeremy for you. Klaus' face scrunched up in disgust.

"Your brother has horrible taste in music."

I giggled. "I know."

The door opened and Jeremy swaggered in, duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a Monster energy drink in hand. He grinned when he saw me, dropping his things by the door to be taken later. He spread his arms wide, and I giggled again.

"The fun has arrived!" He sang as he wrapped me in a bear hug.

I squeezed him as tight as I could. "It's so good to see you, Jer Bear. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"You wouldn't be my sister if you didn't have some kind of trouble after you." He looked behind me and his face fell. "Speaking of – what is he doing here?"

"About that," I started. "Klaus and I are-"

"In love," he finished for me, walking over and draping his arm over my shoulders. "How was your trip, _brother?_"

I slapped his arm and he smirked. "That's not funny."

"I'm just trying to help, Lena."

I rolled my eyes, and returned my attention to Jeremy when he cleared his throat. From the look on his face, he wasn't too thrilled about my new relationship with the Original hybrid.

He confirmed my thoughts a second after. "How can you be with him? He killed Aunt Jenna. He's the reason for all of our suffering."

Klaus cringed slightly at Jeremy's harsh words – they were true – and I clasped his hand in my tightly.

"I know that. But…he's changed. And I love him. I'm not going to feel guilty or say sorry because of it."

Jeremy took a deep, calming breath and looked me in the eye. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes. Happier than I've ever been."

He nodded slowly. "Then I can accept it." He glared at Klaus. "But if I ever find out that you've made her upset in _any way_, I'll find a way to beat the undead shit out of you."

Klaus snorted. "Like I could ever hurt my Lena."

I grinned at that, giving Jeremy another bone crushing hug. "I've missed you, Jer Bear."

"Ditto, Lena Bean-a."

"Well, Klaus will take your bags out to the car and-"

"Actually," he interrupted, "I was planning on staying here."

My stomach dropped. "What?"

He shrugged. "This is my home, and it's been a while. I'd be much more comfortable staying here."

The idea of him staying in this house made my stomach clench, and I couldn't shake the growing fear. "Are you sure? We could-"

"I'm positive." He smiled at me, doing anything but soothing my worry.

I swallowed and acquiesced. "Okay. But be safe." I paused. "Maybe we could send Amadi or-"

"Elena, I'll be fine," he chuckled, pushing me out of the door. "Give me some time to rest, and I'll be able to contact the other side tomorrow."

I didn't like leaving him in this house, but I had no choice. "Okay. See you in the morning." I took each step one at a time. On the last one, I turned back. "Are you _sure?_"

He nodded exasperatedly. "Yes. Now _go._"

Klaus gently took my elbow and lead me to the passenger's side. When I was all buckled up, he started the engine and pulled out, giving me a moment to roll down the window and wave goodbye to Jeremy as we drove off. I sat back with a sigh and Klaus squeezed my knee.

"Where is this sudden fear coming from?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. "I just have a bad feeling about leaving him in that house."

"Maybe because that house is connected to so many bad memories for you," he suggested. "Every time you see that place, you see your parents, Jenna, John, etcetera. It's not what you would call your 'happy place'."

I took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm just…overreacting."

But I sure as hell didn't feel like I was.

…..

Jeremy stepped out of the bathroom, towel tied at his waist. He threw on some PJ pants and an old t-shirt, before sitting on his bed and leaning back against the head board. He ran a hand through his damp hair in confusion – his sister and _Klaus?_

It didn't make any sense to him. How could Elena – sweet, loving Elena – fall for an evil hybrid? He had killed their Aunt, killed her father. Hell, he killed _her_. In his book, that was about as unforgivable as it got. So how could she let it go so easily?

But even he could see it – her happiness. The spark in her eye that had died with their parents was back in full force, and all because of Klaus. And that was the reason he could accept their relationship. Because his sister's happiness was all that mattered. He would've preferred that she get with Damon – now that Stefan was a Ripper in remission, Jeremy didn't trust him with Elena – but she was happy nonetheless.

His phone buzzed in his hand – a text from Elena.

_ Are you okay?_

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle and typed a reply. Every five minutes –without fail – Elena would text him, asking him if he was okay. He loved her to death, but she could go overboard being a protective sister. Way overboard.

_I repeat – I'm fine. _

Not two minutes passed before he got another message.

_Okay…you didn't text back last time…_

_Yes, I did._

_ Not on time xD_

He laughed softly and sent her a quick _goodnight_, before plugging his cell into the wall and snuggling under the bed sheets.

He was on the edge of unconsciousness when he heard it. The house was too quiet without Elena mumbling in her sleep, so the creak of what sounded like the front door was quite loud to his ears. He stiffened, listening closely as heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs, slow but far from cautious.

Jeremy sat up slowly and clutched the baseball bat under his mattress. He crawled like a ninja over to the door, just as the intruder reached the top of the stairwell. A moment later, his doorknob jiggled. When the stranger realized it was locked, the door burst open, and in walked – _what?_

Jeremy's eyes widened. "Why are you breaking into my house?"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," he whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you, or Elena. Especially Elena. But it needs to be done."

He shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

And then it dawned on him.

"_You. You_ tried to kill Elena!" His breath was ragged, eyes wide. "How could you?"

He sighed ruefully. "You've got to do what you've got to do." And with that, he shifted, bones cracking and breaking to conform to a new, bestial shape. A snarl escaped his jowls as he dropped to all fours, no longer a man, but a midnight wolf with glowing gold eyes.

Before Jeremy could blink, the creature lunged.

**Don't you hate cliffhangers?**

**Last chance to guess: Who is it?**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. No guarantee I will use them, but I may put them in a different story (with your permission, of course). **

**(I have to say this.) Thank you to **_**TheElegantFaerie**_** – all of your reviews are awesome, but she was like my personal cheerleader.**

**REVIEW!**

**Colbey**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry. I'm a horrible person for making you wait so long. But hopefully you aren't too angry.**

** This chapter contains the very last lemon for WFL *sniffle* Make it last.**

** I'm not going to ramble incessantly, but I have a few random things to say.**

** Monster is amazing. And so is Dr. Pepper.**

_**Breath of Life – Florence + the machine **_**is an awesome song.**

**I am now a fan of CSI: Miami. Horatio is a boss.**

** The Northern Saw-whet Owl is officially the cutest thing to exist on this planet. Motherfuck. So cute.**

** That is all.**

_**Disclaimer. I don't own TVD. It belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**_

My eyes snapped open as I gasped for air. I reached for Klaus, but found empty space; the sheets were cold, so he had been gone for a while. I rolled out of the bed and hurried to my closet, throwing on a pair of shorts and a snug t-shirt and lacing up my sneakers. There was a note on the bedside table, I noticed, as I grabbed my keys.

_I had something to take care of, but I should be back soon. I love you._

_-K_

A smile graced my lips – I could still taste him from our…activities only hours ago.

_"Lena, calm down. He will be_ fine_."_

_ The fear within me wouldn't fade – it only got stronger. "I have such a bad feeling, Klaus. I can't shake it."_

_ He smiled at me, a glint in his eyes. "Well then, I'll just have to get your mind off of it."_

_ I tried not to give into him, but it was so hard when he nipping at that spot behind my ear, whispering all the things he was planning to do to me. I shivered. "But-"_

_ "Shhh. Don't think about that right now."_

_ His lips moved with mine, soft and sensual, sliding his tongue against mine in a gentle caress. I bit his bottom lip and he growled, pushing me onto the bed and crawling over me. He marked me as his own – surely there would be a small bruise on my neck in the morning – and made his way down my body, ripping my shirt down the middle and flinging it somewhere. He instantly latched onto my breast, swirling his tongue around my hardened peak. He grazed it with his flat, human teeth and I moaned – the things Klaus could do with his mouth were extraordinary. _

_ I looked at him just as he released me, and saliva dribbled out of his mouth and onto my nipple. Heat pooled down below – the sight was so erotic. He repeated his actions with my other, and I clutched at the bed sheets. He trailed wet, open-mouth kisses down my body to my pubic bone. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off, leaving me completely naked, save for my black lacy G-string. He growled and attacked me through the thin scrap of fabric, eliciting an especially loud groan from me. That only encouraged him to suck me, until he got impatient and shredded the material. He lapped at my sex, humming to bring me to my climax with a cry. _

_ The smirk on his face surpassed smug and bordered on cocky. I couldn't blame him though – if I could the things he does with his tongue alone, I'd be conceited, too. I took advantage of his self-appraisal and flipped us over, molding my body to his. He purred at the contact, and closed his eyes as I licked my way down his chest to his boxers. I grabbed him and squeezed, smiling when he sucked in air audibly. I pulled his boxers down, but when I tried to take him into my mouth, he pulled me up and pinned me to the mattress. _

_ "Tonight is about you," he whispered. "Just enjoy."_

_ I pouted, but it didn't last long on my face. He slipped a finger inside of me and wiggled, hitting that sweet spot numerously. I panted as he slid in and out of me, and he added another finger, quickening his pace. He curled them and used his thumb to swirl over my swollen nub. All too soon, he was gone, only to be replaced with a much larger part of him. _

_ He rubbed his length against my core without penetrating me. It was pure torture, and I grasped his hips, pulling them toward me with all of my strength. We gasped together as he filled me to the brim, pulling completely out before shoving in again. It was slow and sensual as he worshipped me, taking me higher and higher, only to deny my release. And every time I begged for more, he would switch positions – on my hands and knees, my legs over his shoulder, me on top. He went so fast he blurred, so slow I could barely tell he was moving at all. It was mind-blowing._

_ I could tell when he couldn't take it anymore; he grasped my hips and bounced me on top of him. I caught on and took control, and he reached up to play with my breasts, tweaking and teasing my nipples. I threw my head back and moaned as I felt my orgasm approaching. He felt it too, and squeezed me._

"_Bite me," I groaned. _

_His eyes snapped open. "What?"_

_I looked down at him and nodded. "Bite me."_

_He was hesitant, but when I pressed his face into the crook of my neck, all of his doubts vanished. His tongue darted out to lave my pulse, and a second later, I felt the pressure of his fangs. There was a giving away of skin – a _pop_, if you will – that wasn't as painful as I had imagined it would be, but not really pleasant, either. My blood was pulled from me as he drank greedily, meeting me thrust for thrust simultaneously. The pain ebbed away to a euphoric feeling, and I knew he was beginning to take too much. As if reading my mind, he released me and fell back onto the bed, dazed._

_I wove my fingers through his hair and held his head down to try and relieve some of the intensity, but it was still too much. His name fell from my lips in a scream and my face scrunched as my climax ripped through me vigorously. He grunted and spilled his seed deep inside me, trembling. I slumped and fell onto him, cuddling into his chest as his arms slid around me lazily. He pulled on away, and I heard the squelching pop again, and then he lowered his wrist to my mouth. Without any incentive, I latched on to the wound he made, and when I had enough, he pulled away, and we fell into a blissful sleep. _

I shook my head, lightly brushing my fingers against the two twin punctures on my neck, before sneaking out of the house and down to one of his cars.

…

I parked the very conspicuous convertible a black down from my house and walked the rest of the way for good measure. I had found a vervain/wolfsbane mix and a stake in the trunk, and concealed them somewhere on my body.

The house was extremely quiet, and a cold fist clenched around my heart. I took slow steps up to the front porch to the already-open front door. Furniture was upturned, broken glass from the windows littered the floor, blood splattered against the walls and pooled on the hardwood in some areas. I gulped – this was all too familiar to me.

It was just like my nightmare.

I closed my eyes and sent a quick prayer to God that Jeremy was alright, but it was futile. I already knew what I would see.

I must be a masochist, because I still went past the broken banister and up the stairs. Jeremy's bedroom door was hanging off its hinges, swinging in the slight breeze. I shivered, but nudged it open with my foot.

Red feathers coated each and every surface, some of them floating and tumbling through the air. The smell made my throat contract – sharply metallic, like just-processed copper - but I fought it down. His furniture was much like the first floor.

But when I looked to the bed, my stomach dropped.

His body was completely covered in scratches and thick, gnarled gashes, blood lightly trickling from each and every wound. He was extremely pale, as was his head across the room. His eyes look at me, empty and lifeless.

I gagged and backed up out of the room, tears falling down my cheeks by the gallon. I slid down the wall as my shoulders racked with each and every sob. He was gone. He was dead, just like my nightmare.

Klaus had killed my brother.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head, rocking back and forth. I hummed the same, foreign tune to soothe me, and it helped as much as it could in this situation. The words formed in my head, but I was too shaken to sing.

A low growl made me lift my head, but I wasn't surprised. An intimidating black wolf loomed at the other end of the hallway, thick droplets of blood and foam dripping from his mouth. His golden eyes watched me, calculating, and when I didn't move, he pawed toward me until he was only a few feet away.

That's when my nightmare veered from reality. The creature changed, limbs shifting and contorting to a human form. On his hands and knees, he choked and struggled to breath, coughing before taking a deep breath and looking up at me. His muddy brown eyes met mine, and I shook my head, my brain frantically trying to keep up with the events occurring.

"Tyler?"

**Some of you were right – it was Tyler! But why did he do it? **

** Tell me honestly – did I do a good job of keeping the culprit a secret up until now? And how was the lemon?**

** Poor Jeremy. He will be missed. ;)**

** Is the blog a good idea or a bad idea?**

** Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. No guarantee I will use them, but I may put them in another story (with your permission, of course).**

** Only two or three chapters left, and then you'll have to wait for the sequel. I won't make you wait too long – a week, at most. I already have an idea in mind, but I'm still taking suggestions.**

** Colbey**

** BTW, sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, but you'll get over it. xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Aw, what a cute dog" *BARK BARK BARK* "Well, fuck you, too, you ugly shit."**

** I know these chapters are getting a bit shorter, but I can't force it. That's one aspect of writing I haven't mastered yet – making my chapters super long. So, bear with me, and hopefully in the future, I'll nail that as well.**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter – it's the last one (besides the epilogue). **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. It all belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**_

We stared each other down for the longest time, neither moving nor breathing. I had gotten up when I saw him, hoping that maybe he was here to help me. The evidence so clearly stated otherwise – the blood on the wolf that he had shifted from – but my mind was just too muddled to keep up with my surroundings. Despite these present events, I still found it in myself to blush at his naked form.

I cleared my throat. "W-what are you doing here?"

He looked pained, as if he was about to do something he didn't want to. Or already had. "I'm so sorry, Elena."

"Please…tell me it wasn't you. Please," I whispered.

He gave me my answer in his silence.

"How?" I sobbed. "How could you do this to Jeremy?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…but I had to do it. I had to kill him. He would've found out through a ghost that I was the one killing hybrids. That I was the one who tried to kill you." He looked around at the mess he made. "I guess the wolf in me likes to play with prey."

I almost gagged – Jeremy was running for his life, probably scared out of his wits, and Tyler was _playing _with him? "But…why?"

"After I severed the sire bond," he began, "all I could feel was rage. He had taken away my free will, even a bit of my humanity, and on top of all that, he destroyed my relationship with Caroline. And then I heard the rumors – Klaus was making moves on her, obsessed with her." His hands clenched to fists. "All I could see was red. So I decided that the first thing I was going to do when I got to Mystic Falls was kill his precious hybrids.

"It was going great, at first – he was so sure it was Stefan. But then, you started getting cozy with Klaus. You moved in with him, you fucked him. You were helping him solve the mystery." He laughed – it was cruel and cold. "You and Klaus were _so in love_. It sickened me, when I first heard. But then it hit me – _he compelled you._ He had to of." He started getting excited. "So, that's why I tried to shoot you."

I shook my head. "Tyler-"

He ignored me, pupils dilated, voice low. "That's why I have to kill you."

My heart clenched. "What?"

"You're going to tell Klaus if I let you go. And even if you wouldn't, you're still under his compulsion. Forced to love him."

"Tyler-"

"Shhh. No need to thank me. I'm only doing what's best for you."

Before I could protest any more, he shifted back to his inner beast. His eyes were wild and hungry to play. He hunkered to the ground, muscles bunching and coiling in preparation to spring.

I turned and ran, but his teeth clamped around my leg. My face hit the carpet and I cried out, his canines tearing the skin as he dragged me back. I clawed at the hardwood, my nails making that rough, screeching noise. I felt his tongue licking me, tasting the blood, and a satisfied growl left his throat.

He flipped me onto my back and crouched over me, rivulets of spit dripping down from his jowls to my cheek. His breath reeked of death and blood, and it took everything in me to hold back the bile rising in my throat. Slowly, while he licked his lips, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little baggie. I worked it open as he savored the moment before he killed me, and threw the wolfsbane powder over his head. He howled in pain as I pushed myself out from under him. There was a sizzling sound coming from his skin as it bubbled and burned. He backed up and pawed at his face, desperate to put out the fire.

I got to my feet and stumbled down the steps, two at a time. I could hear the scratching on the hardwood as he clambered after me, still blinded and relying on his other four senses. My father had a desk in his in-home office, with a drawer containing an old letter-knife made of silver, passed down the Gilbert line. That's what I needed. If I could get to it on time, I could slow him down further.

I hopped through the door of his old, untouched office and slammed the door, clicking the lock. It wouldn't hold him for very long, but it would buy me some time. I threw open drawer after drawer, trying to ignore the cracking coming from the door. Tyler was throwing his body against the door to try to break it open. The knife was nowhere to be found.

The last drawer – I was _positive_ this was the one – was locked. I didn't have time to find the key, so after looking around on his desk, I found a paperclip. I bent it out of shape and shoved it in the keyhole, jiggling and twisting it. The door was about to give when I finally got it open, and saw the knife laying there. With a firm grip on the gold hilt, I waited.

He burst into the room and lunged at me, clearing the desk. I thrust my arm up and into his side, moving out of the way just as he fell to the ground. He snarled and snapped at me, but I pulled the blade out and shoved it into his neck. Once again, he made to bite me again, and I dug the knife into his eye. He roared at the excruciating pain and fell to the ground, thrashing and twitching until, after a few moments, he stopped.

I knew he wasn't dead, but I didn't care. I limped out of the house and down the yard, regretting that I parked a block away. The silence told me Tyler wasn't behind me, but that didn't comfort me – on the contrary, it only heightened my anxiety. I fumbled with the keys, until I finally unlocked the car. I was shaking in the driver's seat, and had to wait a few moments before I was calm enough to start the engine.

The tires squealed as I high-tailed it out of the neighborhood. My hands were trembling, and I could barely keep the car straight. My foot pressed down on the gas, accelerating to a very dangerous speed. I was flying down the road – luckily the better part of town was deserted at this time of night – with my brights on, while trying to steady my fingers and dial Klaus' cell phone number. Each time I almost had it, my thumb would slip and I would have to start over again.

With my mind as distracted as it was, I wasn't paying attention to the road. I glanced up just in time to see a woman standing in the middle of my lane, smirking.

Anke.

I slammed on my breaks and swerved, just grazing her arm. I was still going way too fast, and there was nothing I could do to stop the car from crashing through the gates and driving off of Wickery Bridge.

…..

The water was freezing, and slowly filling up the cab. The windows wouldn't break no matter how hard I tried to hit them, the doors were a lost cause. I even tried to cut the soft top with the key, but that only served to fill the car up quicker.

I began to panic as I was forced under. I could only hold my breath for so long, and I was already so cold. Still, I tried to break the windows once more, with my hands, my elbows, even the stake. But it was no use – I was stuck.

Images of my friends weeping at my grave filled my mind, and my heart ached. I couldn't stand the thought of my friends go through so much hurt, all because of me. Because of Tyler. I closed my eyes and prayed.

_Please God, if you're listening…Don't let them suffer. Not because of me. Let Bonnie and Damon, Kol and Elijah find peace and happiness._

And, as much as it hurt, I added.

_And please…let Klaus and Caroline move on together. She's so good for him, and in a way, he's good for her. Please let them be happy._

With peace in my heart, I relaxed my body and began to picture them – a smiling Bonnie, my smirking Damon, Kol and Elijah as happy as ever. And Klaus and Caroline, so in love and so unbelievably happy, they don't even remember me.

It hurt, you can't imagine how badly it hurt, but knowing they could move on and be happy without me made it much easier for me to go. And as the darkness took over me, I was able to muster a small smile.

**Wouldn't it suck if I just ended it right here, with no epilogue and no sequel? **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. No guarantee I will use them, but I may put them in another story (with your permission, of course). Oh, and sorry for any mistakes. I just get so excited to post it up, I have a hard time editing.**

** How did you guys like the ending, with her wanting her friends to move on? Was it stupid, or awesome?**

** Review, review…REVIEW!**

** Colbey**


	21. Epilogue

**Savor this one, guys. Savor it.**

** It's much shorter than the rest, but it's the epilogue, so…doesn't need to be very long. **

_**Grey**_** is an excellent movie, but such a tear-jerker. Watched it while writing this and it gave me an idea for a fan fiction. So, be on the lookout in case I decide to do it. **

** Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. It belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith.**_

Klaus knew something was terribly wrong from the moment he set foot through the door. Elena's friends had decided to stay in his estate, so there was one extra heartbeat, but he could tell it was not his Lena's. Hers was fluttery, like a hummingbird, while the witch's was slower, steadier. He blurred through the house and to his room, but she wasn't there. The sheets were cold and still slightly damp, so he guessed she had a nightmare and left the bed. He had an inkling of where she had gone.

He didn't load up with unnecessary stakes and supernatural-herb grenades. If anybody touched a hair on her beautiful head, he wouldn't need them – his hands would suffice. He did, however, make his way down to the basement, opposite the gym.

"Elijah," he called. "I need your help with something."

His eldest brother came out from his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair. Klaus raised an eyebrow and Elijah shrugged. "Beauty tips. Now, how can I be of assistance?"

"Seems Elena has decided to take a midnight stroll."

Elijah grew very serious – she was, after all, like a little sister to him. "Where is she?"

Klaus shook his head. "I can't be positive, but I have a feeling she went to her old home. I need you to come with me to check it out."

"Since when do you ask for back up?" He asked.

"Since the girl I love may be in extreme danger. I'm taking no risks." Klaus sat on the edge of the bed. "Now hurry up."

After Elijah was dressed immaculately in his usual attire, they informed Amadi of the situation and rushed out to the driveway. Klaus slid into the passenger seat of the white Mercedes while Elijah revved the engine. He floored it out of the gates and down the road, not bothering to heed the traffic signs or red lights. They were in too much of a hurry to worry about mundane things, such as the law and human safety.

At such speed, they were able to cut the time in half, and pulled into the Gilbert drive in ten minutes. Klaus was halfway to the door before the car completely stopped. He saw the chaos, smelt the blood, and decay, and a feint, lingering fear. He prayed to God it wasn't Lena.

A sick sense of relief came over him when he saw Jeremy's remains. And then he felt the grief – Elena's brother had been brutally murdered. She would be – or was – devastated. He slowly walked over to Jeremy's head and bent down. His hand came up to stroke his hair lightly, before gently picking it up and bringing it over to his body. He adjusted it so that he almost looked whole again, and brought his fingers over his eyes to pull them closed. He would be back to pick him up later.

Another smell registered in his mind – the smell of a wolf. A familiar wolf, at that. He blurred downstairs and followed the scent to a small study. There was blood on the floor, and even some splattered on the walls – the source of the scent – but that wasn't what caught his eye.

The naked man on the floor was a bit of an attention-grabber.

Klaus could hear the faint heartbeat and the shallow breaths. This man was still alive – and possibly Jeremy's killer. His heart hardened as he kicked the asshole over, ready to rip him to shreds. His eyes widened when he saw Tyler, blood gushing from his side, his neck, and his…eye?

He was able to put the pieces together rather quickly. He couldn't be sure of what _exactly_ happened, but he knew, without a doubt, that Tyler had killed Jeremy. And tried to kill Elena.

"So it wasn't Stefan, after all," he muttered, landing a kick to the side of Tyler's face. He groaned as his head snapped to the side, but he was too weak to move it back.

Elijah walked in a moment later. "Elena is not here. Where else could she be?"

"I have no fucking clue." Klaus ran a hand through his hair. "You stay here and clean up. But don't touch Jeremy's body. I'll handle that myself."

Elijah nodded. "What should I do with _him?_" There was so much venom in his voice.

He pursed his lips. "Lock him up in the Salvatore's basement."

Without another word, Klaus blurred back to the car and sped through town. He tried each and every alley way in Mystic Falls, checked every shadow that flickered or wavered, but he was losing hope. He couldn't find her.

_Wickery Bridge._

He didn't know how he knew, but he did. She had to be there. It took him thirty minutes to get to the bridge, and when he did, his stomach dropped.

Elena was in the middle of the road, damp clothes clinging to her body and hair fanning out around her head. He could hear no heartbeat, her chest wasn't moving. Rebekah sat next to her, staring off while she subconsciously rubbed her hand. Klaus was by her side in an instant, and she looked up.

"I'm so sorry, Nick."

A tear fell from the corner of his eye as he grazed her cheek. "Did you do this?"

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. I may have been hesitant to accept her, but I would've never hurt you that way." Rebekah jerked her chin to a limp body on the opposite end of the bridge. "Anke did it."

His jaw clenched, and more tears fell. "I'll deal with her later."

Rebekah rubbed his shoulder, and said again, "I'm so sorry."

That was his breaking point.

A sob racked through him, and he buried his face in her belly. His screams of anguish and pain and loss were muffled, but his sister could still hear them. She blurred behind him and hugged his back, but he was lost in his grief. The only thing he had to live for was gone. His angel was gone.

If sucking on a gun barrel could've made difference, he would've found a Colt 45. If jumping off of a building could've put a dent on him, he would've climbed the Empire State building. If lack of oxygen could've had an effect on him, he would've tied the heaviest rocks to his body and sunk to the bottom of the river. Why should he stay on this Earth when his angel couldn't?

"Niklaus," Bekah started, "if there was any way to save her, to feed her blood, I would've."

He quieted and lifted his head slightly, opening his eyes. Blood…vampire blood. He had fed her vampire blood when he bit her. She had vampire blood in her system. Hope filled him as he looked down on her. He was positive it was enough to put her through transition.

"Rebekah," he whispered. "She had my blood in her system."

She stiffened. "Was it enough to-"

"Yes. I'm sure."

She gave him a weak smile. "Well then, she isn't dead after all."

He laughed and smiled wide. "No, she's not."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Nik, I don't think she wanted to be a vampire."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He lifted his angel's body and laid her head in his lap.

"Right now, all we have to do is wait."

**It ended. It finally ended.**

** I hate to see it go. It's a bit of a cliffy, but there's a sequel, so…deal with it. I may even have the first chapter posted tomorrow (no promises).**

** Thank you all so much for reading this, especially the people who were with me from the beginning. And thanks to all of my lovely reviewers – I never would've made it this far without you guys.**

** I hope you all stay with me to the sequel.**

** Colbey**


End file.
